<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twinkle Kitty by MTL17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597161">Twinkle Kitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17'>MTL17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrol has a unique ending for Stargirl and Wildcat. This story takes place after 1.4 of Stargirl, but it deviates from canon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Stargirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yolanda Montez wasn't staring at Courtney Whitmore's ass. And if she was, she was just admiring the other girl in a totally platonic way. Or at least, that was what she was going to say if she got caught. Or maybe accuse Courtney of having some kind of weird seduction powers. Or blame it on the costume. Because seriously, she had known Courtney was cute from the start, but she hadn't given her a second look at first. Not until she came out of that closet, oh ha ha, in her Stargirl costume, looking like some superhero nerd's fantasy, and all of a sudden Yolanda was a wreck. Gay Panic? No, she wasn't gay! She just... she was just lucky that she had a lot of practice keeping her face cold and blank. But she been desperately trying to hold onto that week ever since, and even then she couldn't stop the occasional complement from slipping out.</p><p>Then it had been her turn to go in the closet and then come out of it, but this wasn't a metaphor or anything, looking absolutely ridiculous in a frumpy costume, made for a man. The helmet had somehow taken care of the measurements, if not the smell, but she didn't really think of any of that, she was too busy running after a girl she barely knew, and trying and failing not to stare at her. Luckily Courtney was preoccupied looking for non-existent crime, in a town which probably had never seen any. At least not anything really bad. Something which she would never consider before, but apparently Courtney Whitmore could talk her into anything. And it was impossible to complain, given that they mostly stuck to rooftops so as not to be seen, meaning that Courtney was constantly leaning over the side of one to get a better look, like right now.</p><p>Each time she did that, it made Courtney's ass practically burst out of the spandex, Yolanda so lost in staring at it she almost didn't hear her new friend sighing, "I'm sorry, I was so sure there would be more action than this."</p><p>Luckily Yolanda lifted her eyes just in time for Courtney to turn to her, at which point she shrugged it off, partly to try and hide her blush, "It's okay, it's been nice just to hang out."</p><p>"It is?" Courtney grinned widely, now giving Yolanda her full and undivided attention.</p><p>"Well, yeah..." Yolanda said, beginning to hate when Courtney looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "What?"</p><p>"Nothing." Courtney lied with a happy grin, closing the distance between them, "It's just, we've come a long way, that's all. You know, from you wanting nothing to do with me, to now always finding a seat next to me in class, or at lunch, and walking home together, and the texting, and just, you know, the whole superhero thing."</p><p>"Yeah, I was there." Yolanda quipped, "What's with the recap?"</p><p>"I know... I just..." Courtney stammered, "I know we haven't been doing this for very long, but I just wanted to say I'm so, so grateful for you coming out with me. It means a lot."</p><p>"No problem." Yolanda smiled softly, trying not to think about how Courtney's last words could have a double meaning.</p><p>"And, and I just want to say..." Courtney continued softly, when suddenly she heard a weird sound, "Wait, what was that?"</p><p>"It's probably nothing." Yolanda said dismissively, before gently pushing, "What were you going to say?"</p><p>But Courtney was already leaning over the side of the building again, at which point she softly but enthusiastically exclaimed, "Oh my God!"</p><p>Which made Yolanda sigh, once again reluctantly following the other girl. even leaning over the building this time and then sigh again, and with more frustration than before, when she saw a man trying to break into the ATM below, "Oh God!"</p><p>"I knew it!" Courtney softly exclaimed, "I knew all we had to do was wait in the sketchy part of town long enough, and we'd get one!"</p><p>"So what do you want to do?" Yolanda questioned cautiously.</p><p>"You jumped down to the left, I'll jumped down to the right, and we'll corner him." Courtney said brightly, thinking on her feet.</p><p>Given that Yolanda didn't have a better idea, and it was probably a bad idea to hang out here and strategize, giving him time to get away she simply nodded. Then started slowly climbing down the side of the building with her claws while her friend used her magic staff to float down. God, Yolanda's life had got so weird lately. Especially as this stuff was like second nature to her already. Further proof of the weirdness came when she then found herself on one side of the inspiring criminal, and Courtney on the other. Yolanda tried approaching slowly and carefully to take him out, and she almost got there, only for Courtney to ruin it by giving him a warning.</p><p>"Hey, stop!" Courtney called out, prompting him to break the glass of a nearby door, and ran into the store, "Hey, no fair."</p><p>"Yeah, it's like he doesn't even want to get caught." Yolanda quipped dryly, before reassuring her friend, "It's okay, I got him."</p><p>Only that wasn't true, Yolanda didn't have him. She didn't have him at all, given that the store was very dark. Surely she should have some kind of enhanced vision, or something? But no, she ran after him, and she tripped over something and landed in a pile of boxes. God, it was so embarrassing. Some superhero she was. Oh well, at least it couldn't get any worse. Only it could, because Courtney helpfully found the light switch, turning it on to reveal Yolanda was sitting in a pile of dildos, in the lesbian section of a sex store. Almost like the universe was trying to tell her something. Although at least the sex toys were all in boxes, although that was little comfort, given that both girls were so embarrassed it gave the would-be thief plenty of time to get the hell out of dodge.</p><p>"Damn it, he got away." Courtney whined after what felt like an hour of staring, finally realizing it was just them now.</p><p>"How rude of him." Yolanda grumbled.</p><p>"It's probably for the best. I mean, what are we going to do, charge him with almost breaking into a ATM? Well, I guess he did commit a crime while trying to get away, but... you know, it's not much to go on." Courtney rambled weakly, desperately trying to fill the awkward silence, "And, how weak is this place's security? I mean, there was a break-in, and nothing. I thought everyone had security nowadays."</p><p>"Maybe they can't afford it." Yolanda finally said something, her voice just as weak, "Or they didn't care. I mean, hello, everyone has the Internet now."</p><p>"Only in a town like this, right?" Courtney scoffed, realizing to late that she'd just insulted her friend's hometown, so she quickly picked up one of the boxes which were surrounding Yolanda, and scoffed, "And God, just look at this thing? How could it possibly go, anywhere?"</p><p>"It could be fun to try." Yolanda said without thinking, as she imagined pushing it into Courtney's little pussy, her cute mouth, or even her perfect ass. Then she realized what she said, blushed furiously, and then stammered, "I mean, if I had a hell of a lot more experience, you know?"</p><p>"I, I guess..." Courtney stammered, before pointing out, "We, we should put everything back the way it was, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, let's do that." Yolanda quickly agreed, the two girls quickly picking up the sex toys and putting them back on the shelf.</p><p>Although that wasn't the only thing which had falled down, Courtney reluctantly picking up a DVD, and then reading the title allowed in disbelief, "Sorority Sisters Part 14? That doesn’t sound so bad."</p><p>"Wanna bet?" Yolanda grumbled.</p><p>"I'm sure it's..." Courtney said while turning the DVD over, and then she quickly turned it over again, "Oh."</p><p>"At least that one looks like it has a plot. This one just as Lesbian Lovers 69." Yolanda scoffed, picking another DVD off of the floor.</p><p>"Wow, that's a lot of Lesbian Lovers." Courtney quipped, before blushing.</p><p>"I think it means..." Yolanda hesitantly began pointing out.</p><p>"No, I got it." Courtney snapped, hating the fact that it took her a second, making her look like a dumb blonde.</p><p>The two girls just stood there, DVDs in hand for several long minutes, before simultaneously turning them over and looking at the backs, in Courtney's case again. Yolanda knew that would be a mistake, but she just couldn't resist looking. What she found there was no big surprise, but it still made her blush. What was actually surprising, was that Courtney had done the same. Admittedly, that was probably out of morbid curiosity, and she was half expecting her friend to exclaim, 'ewww, gross'. But she didn't. No, the two of them just continued staring at the backs of those DVDs, before abruptly putting them back on the shelf, and picking up the rest without looking, and putting them back where they belonged.</p><p>"Right, I... I guess we should be going now." Courtney said awkwardly, although it was telling that she didn't move away from the DVDs, and just stared at them, while waiting for Yolanda to say something.</p><p>"I guess." Yolanda said weakly, and maybe in some other universe that was it. But in this one she chose to be brave, and asked, "Wha, what did you mean?"</p><p>"When?" Courtney frowned, finally turning to her friend.</p><p>"On the roof." Yolanda gently pushed, after taking a calming breath.</p><p>"Which part?" Courtney quipped, "I talk a lot, especially when I'm nervous."</p><p>"I make you nervous?" Yolanda joked, although she was emboldened by the reaction she got.</p><p>"No!" Courtney protested a little too sharply, and then quickly added, "Well, I'm nervous I'm going to get hurt, or worse, you're going to get hurt, and I'm the one who dragged you into this. But it's a good kind of nervous. Not that I want us to get hurt, it's just, it's a rush, you know? Because I love this, I really do. I feel like I'm doing what I'm supposed too, you know? But it's-"</p><p>"Nerve-racking. Yeah, I know." Yolanda smiled softly, Courtney smiling back which melted her insides, and left her speechless for a few long seconds. Then Yolanda broke the silence by reminding her friend, "You were saying, you were grateful for me coming out with you. It meant a lot. you just wanted to say, something..."</p><p>"Oh that." Courtney mumbled.</p><p>"Yes, that." Yolanda said softly.</p><p>There was a long pause, then Courtney softly said, "Thank you. I wanted to say thank you."</p><p>"Oh..." Yolanda murmured, unable to hide her disappointment.</p><p>"Why?" Courtney gulped, "What did you think I was going to say?"</p><p>She really, really should dismiss that as nothing, but Courtney was just staring at her with this look on her face, and in her eyes, and it suddenly felt like they were close to almost touching, and Yolanda could have sworn that the other girl looked down at her lips. Or did she? No, it had to be a trick of the light or something, but all of a sudden Yolanda just couldn't stop herself. She had to kiss Courtney Whitmore. She needed it like oxygen. But sadly it suddenly felt like they were a million miles apart, like she was going to trip over again on her way to those lips, and when she finally made contact, she moved so fast that she smashed their teeth together. What was worse, was that Courtney didn't kiss her back, just remained frozen, obviously hating every second of it.</p><p>Amazingly when Yolanda pulled away and tried to apologize without completely breaking down all she got out was, "I'm sorry, I-"</p><p>When Courtney grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into another kiss. Honestly it was just as awkward as the first, because now it was Yolanda's turn to freeze up, but as she had been the one to start this Courtney didn't seem to find that off-putting. No, she just moved her lips against those frozen ones for a few long seconds, before pulling away and giggling adorably, which actually pushed Yolanda into giggling. Her version was more nervous than Courtney's, but then the other girl gave her a soft look, which made Yolanda feel a lot better about herself, and at ease with the situation. Which had to be one of Stargirl's powers, or something. Then, finally, Stargirl and Wildcat both leaned forward to kiss each other.</p><p>That made all the difference in the world, and Yolanda found herself melting into the kiss. All her fears and doubts, the bad things that had happen to her, and even the ability to think pretty much melted away, and all that mattered was kissing this ridiculously perfect girl. Because of course, Courtney Whitmore was just as good at kissing, as she seemed to be at everything else. And okay, maybe it was a weird place to have a first kiss, but Yolanda couldn't care less, especially because she didn't think about that until much later. Admittedly, it also wasn't the place to have a second or third kiss, and who knows how many more after that. But that didn't stop them. No, they just got completely lost in each other, and it was amazing.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity Courtney broke that kiss and pointed out softly, "We can't stay here."</p><p>"I know." Yolanda said defensively, unsure what to say after that.</p><p>There was another pause and, and then Courtney asked softly, "Walk me home?"</p><p>"Sure." Yolanda smiled softly.</p><p>"Great." Courtney smiled softly, taking Yolanda's hand in hers, and pulled her out of the store.</p><p>*</p><p>Courtney loved holding hands with Yolanda. She did it all the time with her best friend in her hometown, and even a few other friends, so it was no big deal. Right? Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself, even though she knew it was a lie. Because it had never quite felt this electric before, and was even more charged now, they had kissed. God, Courtney felt like her hand was tingling, and so was her lips. It left her feeling guilty, and stupid, the two of them walking hand-in-hand to her home, without even bothering to stay in the shadows, despite the fact they were in their superhero costumes. There were only a few cars which past them in the process, and no people, meaning that no one got a good look at them, but it must've seemed like a strange sight to glance.</p><p>Neither of them seemed to care though, as they were too busy reliving those kisses, and the relief that their crush wasn't unrequited. Or at least, Courtney was. It was always hard for her to tell what Yolanda was thinking, but never more so than now. She was more than half expecting the other girl to freak out, tell her that she wasn't gay and that kiss was a mistake which only happened because she got caught up in the moment. Mostly because a big part of Courtney wanted to say the same thing, because she was scared and confused. But she was also excited, and happier than she'd ever been. So she just kept her mouth shut, and hope that the other girl wanted her, as much as she wanted her.</p><p>"So, we're here." Courtney announced awkwardly and unnecessarily once they reached their destination.</p><p>"Yeah." Yolanda said awkwardly.</p><p>Courtney took a deep and calming breath, and then asked, "So, do you want to come in for a bit? You know, just to talk? Because... we should... you know, talk?"</p><p>"Yeah." Yolanda awkwardly repeated.</p><p>The two girls then made their way up to Courtney's bedroom window, the blonde on her flying staff, while the brunette simply used her claws to climb up and into the open window. Courtney followed her in, close the window behind them, and then they just stood there for a few long seconds in an awkward silence. Or should that be another one? Courtney had been understandably distracted on her way back home, but the closer she got the more aware she was that they weren't saying anything to each other, and that it felt increasingly awkward, and even more so now. But Courtney wasn't sure how to start, or even what to say. Or even what she wanted to say. Although at least it seemed that Yolanda was in the same boat.</p><p>"So..." Courtney finally started.</p><p>"So?" Yolanda gulped, and then because there was more silence panicked, "Please don't take the suit away!"</p><p>"What?" Courtney frowned.</p><p>"Don't take the suit." Yolanda repeated, "This is like the only good thing to happen to me in a long time. The best thing! And if I made a mistake, I'm sorry. Just please don't-"</p><p>"I'm not going to take the suit." Courtney interrupted softly.</p><p>"Oh." Yolanda said softly, "Good."</p><p>"This is the best thing that ever happened to me too." Courtney smiled.</p><p>"Oh?" Yolanda smiled softly.</p><p>"Yeah, it just feels natural, you know? Like... it was meant to be?" Courtney said.</p><p>"I know..." Yolanda softly agreed, before taking a calming breath, and telling herself to be brave as she cautiously added, "We're... we're still talking about the suits, right?"</p><p>"Maybe." Courtney hummed dismissively, now feeling emboldened enough to start closing the distance between them, even if it was only by a few steps at first. Then her eyes lit up and she gasped, "Oh, I just got the best idea. How about we call you Kitty-Cat?"</p><p>"What?" Yolanda frowned, more confused than ever at the sudden change in conversation.</p><p>"You know, as a codename?" Courtney explained, taking a few more steps forwards, "I'm Stargirl, because my Dad was Starman, but we can't just switch the gender on your codename, and just calling you Wildcat would be lazy. Besides, you're not very wild. More like a domesticated Kitty-Cat. So how about we use that as your codename? Genius, right?"</p><p>For a horrifying moment Yolanda thought Courtney was serious, but then the other girl started giggling, and had a goofy smile on her face, which gave her hope, but she had to check, "You're joking, right?"</p><p>"Duh." Courtney laughed, and then more when Yolanda breathed a sigh of relief, "God, you should see your face?"</p><p>"It's not funny!" Yolanda pouted.</p><p>"It's pretty funny." Courtney disagreed, "And I thought things were getting a bit heavy, so we could do with a laugh."</p><p>"Well  I've had enough 'jokes' at my expense." Yolanda grumbled.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry... I didn't think about that." Courtney said apologetically, taking a few more steps forwards until she was right in front of the other girl, and then after a brief pause offered, "You, you could come up with a silly nickname for me, if you like? Like, how about Twinkle? You know, like Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star."</p><p>"I get it." Yolanda smiled.</p><p>"Or should that be, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Stargirl?" Courtney offered with a chuckle.</p><p>"God, that's terrible." Yolanda protested, but she couldn't help chuckling too.</p><p>"And our team name can be Twinkle Kitty!" Courtney grinned.</p><p>Suddenly stepping into the other girl's personal space Yolanda growled, "You talk too much."</p><p>It was cowardly, but Courtney was actually hoping that if she talked enough, Yolanda would make a move, one way or another. She wanted to make the move herself, but was too afraid that Yolanda would freak out on her. Then she was worried that she had ruined the mood by trying to make jokes, and she probably had, but luckily for them both Yolanda was willing to be more bold than she was, at least when it came to bringing their bodies closer together. However, there was then a long pause as they both seemed unsure what to do next, before simultaneously moving to press their lips together. It wasn't exactly in one fluid motion, and again, it was awkward at the start, but they got themselves where they needed to be, and then they just relaxed and melted into the kiss. </p><p>Yolanda Montez wasn't gay, but she kind of wished she could kiss Courtney Whitmore forever. Her lips were just so soft, and her body felt so good pressed against her own. So right. So, natural. And oh God, that was a tongue! That was a girl's tongue sliding across her lips, asking to be let in. Which was a wish Yolanda didn't hesitate to grant, and the next thing she knew she was teasing Courtney Whitmore with tongue. Something she had done with her ex-boyfriend, but this was like, way better. For some reason. Probably because Courtney Whitmore was just so amazing. And God, why hadn't they done this before, back in the sex shop? Or like, when they first met? Okay, maybe not when they first met, because that would be weird, but soon thereafter, like maybe on their first mission?</p><p>Luckily they were getting to make up for lost time now, the two girls making out for what felt like hours. In the process Yolanda was vaguely aware of them moving to the bed, although she honestly wasn't sure whose idea that was. She was definitely the one to pin Courtney to the bed, but that wasn't so much a conscious decision, as it was some kind of instinct. Not that she was complaining, given that meant their bodies were pressed even more firmly against each other. Although it was a reminder that they were still wearing their superhero costumes. Yolanda should probably take off her helmet, as it was kind of heavy, but honestly, she had got so used to it, it felt like part of her, as did the suit. And there was a certain thrill for this being Stargirl and Wildcat making out.</p><p>Of course, part of her wanted to ditch the costumes, and see this beautiful blonde in all her glory. But she wasn't so sure she could handle that, or anything more than making out. She definitely couldn't handle a serious conversation about what this was, or what this meant for their partnership. The superhero partnership, not... anything else. Which was why she was so glad to come in talk had been code for make out, just like she hoped it would be. Because they really, really, really couldn't do more than this... but for better or worse, Yolanda just couldn't resist pushing her luck. And it wasn't even her fault, Courtney Whitmore just looked ridiculously good in that superhero costume, very much enhancing her natural assets.</p><p>So during the passionate making out Yolanda started sliding her hands over Courtney's perfect little body, and although initially she was able to touch nonthreatening places, she just couldn't resist sliding her hand downwards and underneath the other girl's body so she could grab Courtney's perfect little butt. Or more accurately, that perfect big butt. Which was even more round and juicy than it looked, and after touching it once she just couldn't stop. Thankfully her friend didn't protest, even though she was well within her rights to do so. No, Courtney Whitmore just moaned into her mouth, and returned the favour, making Yolanda push things even further. Maybe too far.</p><p>Courtney never wanted to stop kissing Yolanda Montez, but she did when the other girl cupped one of her boobs. She did it as gentle as possible, and there had been warning in the form of Yolanda sliding a hand over the side of her boobs, but this was the first direct contact. One she wasn't even sure her friend made a conscious decision to do, given that as soon as the kiss was broken, Yolanda froze like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She certainly had the expression to go with it, which was honestly really cute. So much so that Courtney wanted to kiss her again, and she did. Which thankfully, Yolanda took as her cue to continue. Just like she was supposed too.</p><p>It probably wasn't something that Courtney would've put up with from a guy, especially on a first date. But this wasn't a first date, or a make out session with someone she just met. Well, it was, but they hadn't technically met today. No, they had known each other for a few weeks, and as soon as Courtney recruited Yolanda they had been extremely fast friends, even forming a bond which, if they were being honest, probably went beyond friendship. Like, way beyond. Or at least, that's how it felt to Courtney. Although she wasn't sure Yolanda felt that way too. And Courtney should be shutting this down by now. Instead she allowed herself to be groped, and did her best to return the favour. Although it was kind of hard, given that Yolanda's costume seemed to be made of thicker stuff than her own, and her friend was really pushing them forwards.</p><p>After a while Yolanda even took advantage of the fact that her stomach was exposed, as the other hand slid up through her top to cup a bra covered breast. To her credit, Yolanda broke the kiss just before that, and moved her lips down to Courtney's neck, giving her the chance to protest. She also just left her hand on that breast, waiting to see what the other girl would do. Which ultimately was nothing, Courtney telling herself she was to overwhelm to say no, but in reality she didn't want too. It felt too good, and she was just caught up in the moment as the other girl. Which was also the case a short time later when, after just a few minutes of gently caressing that breast through the bra, Yolanda pushed the bra out of the way.</p><p>Although a short time later Yolanda did softly whisper, "Can I?"</p><p>Honestly, Courtney was so delirious at that point, it took her a few long seconds to realize what that even meant, before she was blushing furiously. Because over the last few minutes that first hand had been joined by a second, which massaged her tits better than she ever had massaged them herself. But now Yolanda's right hand was lingering over her belt, making it very clear what she was asking for. And God, Courtney wanted to give it to her, she really did, but she couldn't. She shouldn't. Hell, she wasn't sure Yolanda wanted her to say yes, given that she looked so nervous right now, biting her lip, while staring at Courtney expectantly. Yes, she should turn this down... but she didn't.</p><p>"Take off the gloves first." Courtney whispered softly.</p><p>"Huh?" Yolanda frowned, before realization hit, "Oh, right."</p><p>Yolanda felt stupid. Of course, Courtney wanted her to take off the gloves, because what if one of the claws popped out when... well, Yolanda was too embarrassed to even think it. Or what she was asking to do. Because if she thought about it, she would totally break down, and she really didn't want to think right now, just go with the flow. So she scrambled to take off those gloves, and then noticed that Courtney was pulling her gloves off, and then her top, pulling it over her hand while somehow keeping her mask on. Then the boots, the belt, and the ridiculously tight shorts were all pulled off, leaving the blonde in just her underwear, and staring nervously at the brunette.</p><p>The two girls stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but eventually Yolanda took off her helmet, causing the costume to become bulky again, allowing her to slip out of it, and thus leaving both of them in their underwear. Which was another thing Yolanda was desperately trying not to think about, and the only way she could stop herself from panicking at this point was to kiss Courtney Whitmore right on the mouth. Especially because if she closed her eyes, then she could no longer see Courtney Whitmore in just her bra and panties. Or more accurately, just her panties, as she didn't move her bra back into place, meaning that her big, perfect boobs were just there, available for Yolanda to look at, but she was scared if she did, if she looked at them directly, she would freak out. Hence the staring at the other girl's eyes, before kissing her.</p><p>Of course, it meant that this time when their bodies were pressed against each other there was a lot of bare flesh touching bare flesh, and whatever was covered it was only with a very little amount of fabric. Especially when it came to Yolanda's bra, because even as the kiss pushed most of her thoughts into her rearview mirror, the fact that Courtney Whitmore's big tits were exposed and waiting for her to play with them just wouldn't go away. So after only about a minute of kissing she had to reach down and touch them, gently at first, but with increasing force, especially as it made Courtney moan into her mouth. And, she wasn't proud of it, but Yolanda started to... to hump Courtney, like some sort of animal, desperate to get off. It was truly pathetic, but Courtney moaned even louder into her mouth, and then did the same thing.</p><p>Which was all wonderful, but it wasn't enough. Yolanda wanted more. She needed more. And Courtney seemed willing enough, so she just continued going with the flow, which in this case meant sliding her hand back down the other girl's stomach until she was lingering on the waistband of her panties. She then broke the kiss to try and ask permission to move forward, but she couldn't get the words out, and just stared dumbly at the little goddess in front of her. Luckily, the goddess gave a little nod, which was good enough for Yolanda, who immediately slid her hand underneath that fabric, meaning that she was touching another girl's pussy. For the very first time in her life Yolanda was directly touching another girl's pussy, Courtney Whitmore's pussy, and again, she pretty much lost the ability to think.</p><p>Courtney didn't think much for the next few minutes either. Hell, she was barely aware of the soft whimper she let out when fingertips slid over her pussy lips, seemingly honing in on her entrance, Yolanda pressing her fingers against it, but then not moving. Which was a little infuriating, but honestly for the best, as there was no way she could handle more at that point. At first Courtney wasn't sure she would ever be able to handle more, only for her rub herself against those fingertips the second she felt the need too. It wasn't a conscious decision, but it happened all the same. Which turned out to be a good thing, as Yolanda didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted. Namely, rubbing her fingers up and down her pussy, making Courtney cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Honestly, it was way too loudly, which Yolanda must have realized, because she then silenced Courtney with another kiss. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was a conscious decision, Courtney didn't know and honestly, she didn't care. Well, she kind of hoped it was a conscious decision, because that meant one of them would be in control here, but honestly it didn't matter. All that mattered was Yolanda Montez was making her feel incredibly good. And technically, this was all just build-up. They were seconds away from crossing the line into... not build-up. And Courtney wanted to ask for it, but she wasn't sure she could get the words out, even if her mouth was free, which it very much wasn't.</p><p>She'd never been kissed like this before. God, it was wonderful. She'd had a few passionate make outs before, but never like this. This was needy, desperate, and consuming. Which didn't sound like positives, but in that moment they were. Oh yes, she needed to kiss Yolanda. She needed it more than anything, and not just because she needed to silence her thoughts. No, she was desperate to kiss this girl, the experience consuming her, like they were seemingly trying to consume each other. And oh God, Yolanda was humping herself against Courtney's thigh, and in return Courtney was pushing herself into those fingertips, making things so intense, she thought she was going to cum before she could even receive anything else.</p><p>For better or for worse, that wasn't the case, and after what felt like an eternity and yet only a few minutes of this frantic kissing and humping, a finger was pushed inside her. Pushed inside her pussy! Oh God! A finger was pushed inside her pussy! Another girl! Another girl was inside her. Inside her pussy! Yolanda! Yolanda Montez was inside her. Yolanda Montez's finger was inside her pussy, that finger slowly entering that needy little hole, overwhelming Courtney so much that she actually broke the kiss to let out a sharp cry. Luckily she only got about half of it before she was kissed again, which also muffled a little whimper she let out as that finger was pushed all the way inside of her, and was then left there for a few long seconds.</p><p>Yolanda's poor brain was pretty much short-circuiting in the same way that Courtney's was, and as a result it took a few long seconds for her to push her finger into the other girl, and then the few seconds she left it there felt like an eternity. And then she just started sliding that finger in and out of that needy little fuck hole. It wasn't even a conscious decision, just something she was doing automatically. Like it was instinct or something. Something she would probably be freaking out about later, but for now, all that mattered was that it felt good, and more importantly Courtney loved it, which was proven by the chorus of whimpers, gasps, cries, and even moans of pure pleasure the blonde was letting out.</p><p>Technically Courtney had been making those sounds pretty much since they started, but now they seemed deafening, even though they were muffled by Yolanda's lips. Which was a shame, because Yolanda really, really wanted to just pull back and let Courtney make any sound that she wanted too, as loudly as she wanted too. Ideally while Yolanda kissed her neck, ear and maybe even that pretty little face of hers. Or maybe just stare into Courtney's eyes? But the last thing they wanted was to have Courtney's family discover them. So for better or for worse, the brunette insisted on continuing the kiss, even as the blonde made a few attempts to break it. Then she had to break it herself when she felt a hand sliding down her stomach.</p><p>"No!" Yolanda protested firmly, grabbing that hand and holding it in place.</p><p>"But I want to touch you." Courtney whined softly, then pleaded, thankfully just as softly, "Please? Let me make you feel good. We can do anything you want. I just, I just don't want to be the only one to, you know..."</p><p>Which made Yolanda blush furiously, and then bite her lip thoughtfully. She still couldn't believe what they were doing, and if anything, this little interruption should finally put a stop to it. And for a few long seconds, it did, Yolanda's finger staying perfectly still for a few long seconds, neither continuing... what they were doing before, or stopping it. She got very close to the latter, but then, Courtney Whitmore gave her those damn puppy eyes again, pleading her to do something for her, and poor Yolanda was helpless to resist. Which first meant continuing the movement of her finger, and then she gave Courtney Whitmore the other thing she wanted, in a way which surprised them both.</p><p>Namely by turning her body around on top of Courtney, so that her crotch was directly over her face. Which was implying something even more overwhelming than if Courtney simply return the favour, but Yolanda just couldn't help herself. Again, it was instinct, and before she could apologize and take it back, or even figure out why she had done it, Courtney was grabbing her ass and pulling her down on top of her. Pulling her pantie covered pussy down onto her face. Then, Courtney Whitmore was licking her pussy through the thoroughly ruined fabric, forcing Yolanda to let out a very pathetic sound, which was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, as she tried to stay quiet, and continue the fingering.</p><p>Courtney was pleasantly surprised by this turn of events. She had thought for sure that the most she'd be able to do was rub Yolanda's pussy a little bit. Which was arguably what they should've done, as they had already gone way further than they should have. Or Courtney had intended, when she had invited her friend to come in and talk. So, so much further. God, she'd only plan to make out with her a little, and now she was losing her virginity to Yolanda Montez . And yet, she couldn't ever imagine regretting this, as it just felt so right, and wonderful. And she really, really wanted to return some of the amazing pleasure she was feeling. And this was better than she could possibly imagine.</p><p>Theoretically, she could have still slipped her fingers into Yolanda's panties, and then into her pussy, from the position that her friend was currently in. But that definitely wasn't what her friend had been hinting at when she made the movement, and she certainly offered up no new form of complaint, telling her to do otherwise. No, Yolanda just continue to let out beautiful sounding moans, gasps, whimpers and cries. Which was amusing to Courtney's ears. They were also kind of dangerous, given their environment, but she was so lost in the moment, and the flavour, that she didn't honestly care. Especially when she finally pushed the panties aside and tasted that heavenly liquid that was Yolanda Montez straight from the source.</p><p>She'd had a crush on Yolanda since, well, pretty much ever since they met, but Courtney had been pretty sure nothing would ever come of it, and she hadn't been even sure that she wanted it too. It wasn't like she had dreamt of licking pussy, or even really thought about it, even after kissing Yolanda for the first time, but apparently she should have, because she instantly loved it. Oh God, she loved the taste of pussy! Maybe that was just because it was the pussy of a girl she had an instant connection with, but either way she was internally freaking out. Something she would probably do a lot more of later on, but for now, thankfully she had something to distract her, especially when she moved those panties aside.</p><p>Because it had been intense enough tasting the flavour indirectly, but to actually get to slide her tongue directly over Yolanda's pussy lips was indescribable. Like, Courtney literally wasn't sure she could do justice to the experience, other than simply her whole world became nothing but Yolanda Montez. All she could see, smell and taste was pure Yolanda Montez, her friend and another girl, and it was so freaking overwhelming. So much so that she would've probably cum even without the finger inside her. But with that she wasn't sure how long she could keep herself from going over the edge, and at this point she was just desperately trying to make Yolanda cum first, which was more important to her in that moment than even her own pleasure.</p><p>Yolanda was selfishly lost in her own pleasure for quite a while, but thankfully her finger continued to fuck Stargirl of it's own accord. Which ironically at this point just increased the amount of pleasure she was receiving. That had been the case when Courtney had been moaning into her mouth, but this was even better, because the vibration of every little sound of pleasure she made against her cunt pushed her ever closer to climax. Meanwhile, she was struggling to keep herself silent by pressing herself into Courtney's thigh to muffle her sounds of pleasure. Something she was worried that wasn't having as much effect as it should do, and that was definitely the case for Courtney's cries, but somehow no one was hearing this, and she wasn't about to complain.</p><p>Maybe those sounds weren't as loud as they seemed or the walls were just thick, or even Courtney's family were deep sleepers. Whatever the case Yolanda was extremely grateful they weren't disturbed, and she was sure that Courtney felt the same way. Of course, if she was really worried there was possibly a way she could muffle her cries more than she was already, namely by returning the favour. Doing the exact same thing Courtney Whitmore was doing to her now. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready for that. Hell, she didn't think Courtney was ready for that, which made her feel really guilty, but not enough to stop what they were doing. Especially when the other girl found her clit.</p><p>Just that first little lick, caused Yolanda to let out a loud, sharp cry, causing Courtney to grin wickedly against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Yolanda knew she was in trouble, which was really saying something, considering everything that had come before. Even before the sex, but specifically the fact that she was about to cum at any moment. Something she tried to make up for by shoving a finger into Courtney's cunt, and using the thumb of that hand to rub the other girl's clit. Which got a satisfying sound out of the other girl, but of course, Stargirl took this personally, and then zoomed in on Yolanda's clit, making it a real race to the finish to see who would make the other cum first.</p><p>Desperately trying to think of a way to get an edge Yolanda's naughty little mind drifted back to something she had been thinking about ever since seeing Courtney Whitmore's perfect little ass practically bursting out of her Stargirl outfit. Something which was honestly kind of weird and gross, and something she was sure she could ask for, but in the moment, she just did it. Namely, taking the index finger of her free hand to collect some escaped pussy cream, and then slowly pushed her finger into Courtney's ass hole. Something both girls should have absolutely hated, and it should have totally ruined the mood, but it didn't. In fact, it did the other thing. The most embarrassing thing possible.</p><p>It made them both cum. There were other factors for both of them, but at least for Yolanda, getting to push her finger into that tiny little forbidden hole gave her the most powerful climax of her life, and she found herself burying her face into Courtney's thigh to try and muffle the cry of pleasure this caused her to let out. She also helpfully rubbed her pussy down onto Courtney's pretty little face, to try and make sure that any sound that her friend made was also muffled. Although she couldn't deny the fact that it increased her own pleasure, especially because she wasn't just holding still, but rubbing herself into that beautiful face, even though it probably meant that her friend couldn't breathe properly.</p><p>She then lazily pulled her fingers out of the other girl's pussy, and without even thinking about it pushed them into her mouth, and then moaned happily at the taste. It actually made her cum again, or at least gave her an incredibly powerful aftershock. Either way, she continued sucking those fingers until that yummy flavour was gone, and then she switched fingers. Or at least, she tried, but when she was about to push the other finger into her mouth, she remembered where it had been. And she remembered what she just done. What they had just done. What she was continuing to do. And, better late than never, Yolanda freaked the fuck out, quickly jumping off of Courtney, and then scrambling off of the bed.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Yolanda exclaimed way too loudly, and then repeated those words over and over again for the next few minutes.</p><p>"It's... it's okay." Courtney tried to reassure softly, but by the time she got those words out Yolanda was already gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Stargirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Courtney Whitmore was totally staring at Yolanda Montez. She was sitting right behind her in class, and she just, she just couldn't stop staring. She tried to look away as much as she could, but even then she was pretty sure everyone had to know. Or at least Yolanda had to know. But she just couldn't help it. She also couldn't help thinking about it constantly, like from when she first woke up to the time she went to sleep, but especially when Yolanda was right in front of her, and she didn't say anything, like when they were close together. Which had been increasingly the case ever since she recruited her to be the new Wildcat, but it was pretty much tenfold now, given last night they'd had sex. Like, with each other. And it didn't feel like two girls just fooling around fun, but like it could be the start of something special.</p>
<p>It had been so beyond amazing, the entire night replaying in Courtney's mind over and over again, leaving her feeling lovesick, and horny, but also scared. Because instead of snuggling with her after the sex, and ideally staying the night, so she could wake her up with soft kisses, and maybe even another powerful orgasm, Yolanda had scrambled to collect her costume, put it on and jump out the window before Courtney regained the ability to think coherently, let alone speak. Which she could kind of understand, this was new and scary, but she just wanted Yolanda so badly. That had never been more clear, and when Courtney Whitmore wanted something, she went after it full force.</p>
<p>Admittedly she hadn't before, but that was only because she wasn't sure if Yolanda wanted this two. And okay, she was still adjusting to having her world turned upside down by falling for a girl, but now she wasn't scared or confused anymore, she was determined. Or at least, she was more determined than she was scared and confused. But it had been going exactly well so far. She'd tried to give Yolanda some space, a little time apart to figure out what she wanted, but that had lasted about an hour. Ever since then, she had been texting her nearly non-stop, and God help them both, she probably sent like a gazillion messages, and got none back. God, she was pathetic. Why did she always have to push? Why did she always have to ruin things? Why, oh, a text!</p>
<p>Meet me after school? In the gym?</p>
<p>Yolanda</p>
<p>YES! See you then.</p>
<p>XXXXX</p>
<p>Courtney</p>
<p>Maybe she shouldn't have replied right away, or left quite so many kisses at the end of the text. To be fair, they had been doing that before, but Courtney had been telling herself that was just a friend thing, while deep down knowing it wasn't. But on this occasion, she couldn't help it, as she was just so excited. Although should she be? This could basically be a version of 'we need to talk', and although Yolanda hadn't used those words exactly, it didn't mean that Yolanda would admit that they were more to each other than friends. Or at least, they wanted to be. Courtney was sure of that, but she also knew that admitting it would be a big step for anyone, especially someone who had gone through what Yolanda had.</p>
<p>Not wanting to push her luck Courtney managed to avoid sending out another message until the end of the day. It was only an hour, but it seemed like an eternity, especially as she played out pretty much every possible scenario in her head, and obsessed over every little part of that text, or movements that Yolanda made. God, it took everything she had not to grab Yolanda's hand and make her stay behind in the class, or drag her into a closet, ha ha, and have 'the talk' with her right there. However, to her credit, Courtney managed to wait a good half an hour after the final belt, giving the rest of the students time to leave, and more importantly for the other girl to hit the gym.</p>
<p>As it turned out, this meant kind of literally, as Courtney once again found Yolanda going to town on a punching bag. On the surface, this really, really didn't seem like a good sign, but she knew this was basically Yolanda's happy place. Or at least, the place she came to work out her frustrations, which was very understandable in that moment. So much so that Courtney was tempted to find a spare pair of boxing gloves, if the school even had such a thing, and get to work on the other side of the punching bag. Hell, maybe they should just go a few rounds? That had to be like, foreplay for superheroes. Which was probably a little screwed up, but the idea of circling Yolanda Montez, looking for an opening, their bodies both hot and sweaty, and pressing against each other, battling for dominance... God, she could so see the appeal.</p>
<p>For a few long minutes Courtney allowed herself to get lost in that fantasy, then with a deep and calming breath she entered the gym and then quickly greeted, "Hey."</p>
<p>Which immediately caused Yolanda to freeze, look up, and then she quickly greeted back, "Hey."</p>
<p>They then stood there awkwardly for a few long moments, and then talked over each other, "I really..."</p>
<p>"It's just..." Yolanda and Courtney then paused, before the brunette told the blonde, "You go first?"</p>
<p>"No, it's okay, if you want to-" Courtney began, only to be swiftly interrupted.</p>
<p>"I don't." Yolanda insisted, before softening her tone, "I... I mean, you go first. Please?"</p>
<p>"Sure." Courtney smiled softly, then after another awkward pause took a deep breath and admitted, "I... I like you... I like... like-like you."</p>
<p>The two girls exchanged a smile, and then Yolanda cautiously added, "But?"</p>
<p>"No but." Courtney insisted quickly, "Unless you had a but."</p>
<p>"I didn't have a but." Yolanda insisted quickly, then closed her eyes and had a moment of self-hatred given how that sounded. Then she took a deep and calming breath, and then admitted, "I just thought, you know... that... that you'd be all like... we can't! It would be wrong, because it would jeopardize the team, or whatever."</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Well, you said this whole, superhero thing." Yolanda whispered that last part, after looking around cautiously, "Was the most important thing to you right now."</p>
<p>"It is."  Courtney insisted sharply, then worried that the other girl would take it the wrong way, quickly added, "But, have you seen superheroes? It's all hot men and women in tight fitting clothing. And like, everything written about them seems to have some speculation about who's dating who. It's like, worse than a reality show. And I'm sure at least some of the gossip is true, and some of them have to be... you know, doing it. But... well, there's normally like only one girl, who is accused of dating everyone, because she was seen alone with each male member at least once. And hello, teenagers. It would be weird if we weren't dating each other."</p>
<p>Most of those comments had both girls giggling, but the last few words seemed loaded, and hung in the air for a few long seconds, before Yolanda questioned, "Yeah."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Courtney confirmed, before clarifying, "I mean, I... I meant in general... but, if you wanted too..."</p>
<p>There was a long pause, and then Yolanda took a deep, calming breath, and forced herself to be brave, "I want too."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Courtney beamed brightly.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Yolanda admitted, the other girl's smile lighting up the whole room, and taking a big weight off of Yolanda's shoulders in the process. Then, because she felt the need to clarify, just in case it was a deal breaker, "Just so you know, I'm not gay. I never even thought about girls before... but... it's just that... I don't know..."</p>
<p>"You met someone who took you by surprise?" Courtney offered softly, cautiously stepping forward so she was almost, but not quite in Yolanda's personal space, "You weren't even looking for... anything like that, and then BAM! Suddenly it's all you can think about. And it's new and exciting, but also super scary? And you don't know what you're doing, but you want more?"</p>
<p>"God yes." Yolanda mumbled softly, almost embarrassed by how much Courtney was nailing it. Unless of course, she thought with a frown, "Wait, are you talking about the whole superhero thing?"</p>
<p>"No..." Courtney protested, before realizing, "Well, yes... I guess most of that applies there too, but I, I was talking about how I feel about you."</p>
<p>"Oh..." Yolanda said with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"And you?" Courtney gently pushed.</p>
<p>"Yes." Yolanda nodded, "Yes, yes, oh my God yes."</p>
<p>The two girls exchanged a smile, and then for better or for worse Courtney further pushed, "Wait, then why did you run?"</p>
<p>"Erm, I was freaking out? Duh." Yolanda said, as it was obvious, before realizing maybe it wasn't, and then clarifying, "Look, you may be super comfortable with this... whole thing, but I'm not. And I didn't mean to go that far. And I can't stop thinking about how you didn't ask for that. Any of it. I just... did it. And I thought, wow... I'm like, Henry now."</p>
<p>"Henry? As in, your ass hole ex-boyfriend, who..." Courtney was too mad to complete the sentence, which was for the best, as Yolanda didn't need reminding of that. So instead she started again, "What... he did, and what you did, are totally different. I was part of that decision, and consented to it every step of the way. Or do you not remember how... enthusiastic, I was to kiss you back. And, you know..."</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Yolanda blushed, grateful that Courtney didn't go into detail.</p>
<p>"And for the record, I'm not super comfortable with this whole thing." Courtney continued, "I just... I'm not ashamed of what I want. Not that I'm saying you are, I just... I won't apologize for wanting you."</p>
<p>"Oh..." Yolanda blushed, before forcing herself to admit, "I'm, I'm not ashamed. I just... I've been bullied just for a few photos, and if anyone found out how I feel about you? God, the things they'd write on my locker... on your locker. God Court, I can't stand the thought of them doing that to you. To us. You know?"</p>
<p>"I know." Courtney said softly, already reaching out and taking Yolanda's hand.</p>
<p>There was a long pause, and then against her better judgment Yolanda admitted, "And... and that was, you know... my first time."</p>
<p>"Really?" Courtney beamed, "That's so great."</p>
<p>"It is?" Yolanda questioned cautiously.</p>
<p>"Yes." Courtney replied, still beaming, "Because it was mine too."</p>
<p>"Really?" Yolanda raised an eyebrow, and then questioned, "And you're not... mad?"</p>
<p>"Why?" Courtney frowned, "Because it didn't involve rose petals, and love songs? Unless, you wanted that stuff? Oh God, did you?"</p>
<p>"No." Yolanda protested, "But, I... I assumed you would."</p>
<p>"Well, you know what happens when you assume." Courtney said brightly, barely resisting going through the joke, simply from the look on the other girl's face, "Would that stuff have been nice? Sure, but I wasn't going to wait until marriage. And my first time was this spontaneous burst of passion, with someone I trusted, and felt deeply for. And I still do."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Yolanda smiled softly.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Courtney confirmed, before pointing out, "And besides, I came. I came like, really, really hard. How many girls can say that the first time?"</p>
<p>Yolanda blushed, but then admitted, "Me too."</p>
<p>"I know." Courtney grinned through a blush, refusing to be embarrassed, "It was kind of hard not to notice, given where my face was."</p>
<p>"Oh, right." Yolanda blushed, unable to be anything but embarrassed.</p>
<p>"And, and I'd love to do it again, if that's okay?" Courtney stammered.</p>
<p>"What? Here?" Yolanda questioned in disbelief, her eyes darting around the empty room, "Now? Really?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Courtney began, considering her next words carefully, "That... that wasn't the plan, but you know, everyone ran out of here like a bat out of hell. At least, everyone our age. And I don't know where teachers go after school, but it isn't here. Hell, no one will probably come here. Except maybe Artemis, but I'm pretty sure she has detention. Again. So... if you wanted too... I mean, I know this place means a lot to you..."</p>
<p>When Courtney trailed off a deafening silence fell over the room. Oh God, what was she thinking? Of course Yolanda wasn't ready for that. It was written all over her face, even before Courtney suggested it, and it was even more obvious now. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She just had to push her luck. God, she'd just got Yolanda to admit she liked her, and maybe they could even give this a shot, and now she had ruined it by putting her foot in her big mouth, and thinking with her hormones instead of her head. But she just couldn't help it. Ever since she met Yolanda, or ever since she saw her in that Wildcat costume, her hormones had been going crazy, and now she was going have to deal with consequences of it.</p>
<p>"Yeah... it, it does." Yolanda stammered a response after a long, deafening sounds, and then took a deep breath, and pointed out, "But this is... a little bit too out in the open."</p>
<p>"Oh, right." Courtney murmured softly, trying not to sound disappointed, and failing.</p>
<p>"But..." Yolanda added cautiously, and against her better judgment she couldn't help but continue, mostly because of the happy look on the other girl's face, "But maybe, the girl's locker room? It's pretty funky in there, but maybe if we went in the showers, or whatever. Or like... maybe there is a closet around here? I mean, apparently I'm in one already. So... we might as well make it literal."</p>
<p>"Let's go with the locker room." Courtney beamed, taking Yolanda's hand in hers, then admitting with a wicked little chuckle, "It's closer."</p>
<p>Was this reckless and stupid? Pushing her luck? Endangering what was probably her one-shot with this amazing girl? Yes to all, but Courtney just couldn't help herself. She was just so happy in that moment, and wanted to celebrate that. Specifically, by kissing Yolanda Montez, a lot, and... other stuff. God, it kind of made her brain overload thinking about everything she wanted to do to this girl. Or was that just the fact that pretty much the moment they got through the door of the locker room, she pushed Yolanda roughly up against the nearest wall and kissed her? Well, it was probably a combination of both, but it was hard to remember that, and everything, given that she was kissing Yolanda Montez again.</p>
<p>Yolanda was having trouble thinking coherently too because of the other girl, which pretty much got her into trouble last time. Not as much as she thought she had, but she had still crossed the line. A lot of lines actually, most of which she wasn't sure she was ready for. Or even if she ever would be. But it felt too late to try and stop, especially now during the kissing. More to the point, she didn't want too. Oh God, she didn't ever want to stop kissing Courtney Whitmore. Except maybe to fuck her pretty little brains out. But right now kissing was good. She just didn't like the fact that she wasn't in control of it. Well, it felt really good, but there was something she wanted even more. Namely, switching their positions, and making sure Courtney was the one pinned against the wall.</p>
<p>That sudden change had Courtney breaking the kiss and gasping softly. Or maybe Yolanda was too hard, and she hurt the other girl? Which was of course, the last thing she wanted to do, but if she did hurt her, it certainly wasn't badly, given that Courtney then gave her a wicked grin. Then the tiny terror took advantage of Yolanda's hesitance, and switched their positions again, probably using about the same amount of force, and in turn, the brunette grinned at the blonde. She could definitely see the appeal of this. Because it did hurt, but not a lot, and there was a certain thrill to that rough treatment. One they indulged in over and over again throughout the next few minutes, as the two superheroes in training started flipping each other over and over again, this time with their lips locked together in a frantic kiss which seemed never-ending.</p>
<p>Just like the first few kisses that they'd had the other night, it was a little awkward, as while Yolanda had made out a few times with Henry, that had been soft and sweet, while this was desperate and needy. God, it would probably be pathetic, and embarrassing, given the way that their teeth bashed together a few times, if Courtney wasn't giving it right back to her, which was just making this whole thing worse. Or better, depending how you looked at it. Because, holy shit, Yolanda never wanted anything as badly as she wanted Courtney Whitmore. She wanted her lips, her tongue, her body, everything! Just... everything, all at once. Although for a few long minutes, she settled for just her tongue, which she was pretty much attacking with her own.</p>
<p>Of course, eventually she just couldn't resist allowing her hands to wander. Especially because what Courtney was wearing was ridiculous. Like, it was ridiculous that her parents let her leave the house like that. Or the school allowed it for that matter. She would never get away with it. Not with that little crop top and booty shorts, which was more appropriate for the beach than for school. God, it exposed so much skin, practically screaming for Yolanda to touch it. And now she was pressed up against it, she had no idea how she resisted for so long. Especially given the fact that before now, she hadn't had Courtney's lips to distract her. Then she had a thought which completely fried her brain. Namely, what if the other girl, this girl, dressed this way for her. To get her attention. To get her to do... well, this...</p>
<p>Courtney's eyes had been closed throughout the latest kissing, even when she felt Yolanda's hands moving downwards. Mostly because they just touched nonthreatening areas, like her sides, back, and occasionally her arms. Admittedly, all those places were mostly bare and so were Yolanda's hands this time. Oh God, she wasn't wearing those dangerous gloves, that was part of her costume, so it was just bare flesh touching bare flesh. right from the beginning. However then Yolanda grabbed her butt. Holy shit, Yolanda Montez grabbed hold of her butt with both hands and squeezed it roughly, causing Courtney's eyes to go wide for a few long seconds, before she was making them relax into the kiss.</p>
<p>After all, Courtney wanted more, but she was just a little taken aback, as this was a reminder that Yolanda Montez had a thing for her ass. Which honestly, was the reason she had worn these booty shorts to school. Apparently that gamble had been very successful, as no one had said anything, and it was clearly encouraging Yolanda now. Maybe it worked a little too well, as her friend, hopefully turning more, lingered on that area for quite a few minutes, even after Courtney hinted she wanted more, by grabbing the other girl's butt. Although to be fair, it was her turn to make a move. So that's exactly what she did, while switching their positions again while sliding her hands up and around to cup the other girl's tits.</p>
<p>"No!" Yolanda protested, taking them both by surprise.</p>
<p>"No?" Courtney questioned, pulling her hands away like they'd been burned.</p>
<p>"I wanna do it." Yolanda quickly reassured, unable to stop herself from adding, "I... I want to... ravage you?"</p>
<p>"Ravage?" Courtney teased with a wide grin, loving how cute Yolanda's face was when it was screwed up like that.</p>
<p>"Can we forget I said that?" Yolanda groaned.</p>
<p>"Nope." Courtney popped the P, and then quickly added, "Besides, it's my turn."</p>
<p>"It is?" Yolanda raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh." Courtney insisted, "You, like... took over last time, so it's only fair."</p>
<p>"Life's not fair." Yolanda grumbled.</p>
<p>"Please?" Courtney whined, before softly admitting, "I... I wanna worship your body with my mouth."</p>
<p>There was a long pause, and just as Courtney was worrying she said the wrong thing Yolanda hoarsely replied, "Okay."</p>
<p>"Okay?" Courtney grinned happily.</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Yolanda confirmed, "But then we do what I want."</p>
<p>"Deal." Courtney grinned again.</p>
<p>"And you have to get naked first." Yolanda quickly added.</p>
<p>"Double deal." Courtney smirked.</p>
<p>Honestly, Courtney wasn't sure that responds worked, but Yolanda didn't seem to care, especially as Courtney then pulled off her top slowly and seductively. She had practiced in the mirror this morning, and apparently it had worked, given the look she got from Yolanda. She tried to do the same thing with her bra, with less success. God, some women made it look easy, but hers was fiddly. And true, there was no sexy way to take off one's shoes and socks. Luckily all she had to do was turn around and bend over slightly to get things back on track as she removed her booty shorts, and then her panties. Yeah, that was definitely successful. Then she looked at Yolanda, silently telling her that it was her turn, but the other girl just stared at her now naked body.</p>
<p>So Courtney asked, "Want some help with that?"</p>
<p>Which unsurprisingly made Yolanda blush, but then she nodded, and together they removed her far less flattering clothes. Seriously, Courtney knew that Yolanda had been through a bad experience, but it seemed criminal to hide her amazing body. And if her friend needed a pick me up, Courtney was happy to give it to her. Mostly in the form of kissing, as it always seemed to get the new Wildcat out of her head. Oh yes, the kissing helped the brunette relax, especially as it wasn't just her lips the blonde was kissing. No, Courtney started kissing Yolanda's neck, along the upper part of the chest, and even nibbling at her ears, anything to distract the other girl from the fact that she was now naked.</p>
<p>Yolanda couldn't forget that fact completely, especially given what they were doing, but Courtney's lips were definitely helping. And she wanted this, she really did. So she pushed herself through whatever concerns she had and just tried to enjoy this moment. Which was surprisingly easy at first, especially as just when the brunette was getting frustrated that the blonde was taking too long she began kissing downwards, her lips, gradually traveling up one breast and taking a nipple into her mouth. Oh God, someone was sucking on her tits! Another girl! Another girl was sucking her tits for the very first time, and it was the most important girl in the entire world to her, the little goddess known as Courtney Whitmore. Oh fuck, Yolanda felt so overwhelmed.</p>
<p>"You need to be quiet, baby, or we're going to get caught?" Courtney whispered softly, only briefly pausing the nipple sucking to do so.</p>
<p>Initially this caused Yolanda to frown, then she realized just how loud she was being. Oh God, she was moaning loudly, without anything covering her face! Oh fuck, those sounds were echoing throughout the room, and maybe throughout the whole school. Oh shit, she needed to shut up, and she needed to do it now. So Yolanda quickly covered her hand with her mouth, while blushing furiously. Which annoyingly caused Courtney to giggle with delight. Well, the brunette was glad that the blonde was having fun, but if they actually got caught she'd die of embarrassment. They both would. Something she reminded the other girl by glaring down at her, but this just got another happy, and infuriating, giggle.</p>
<p>Which in turn caused Yolanda to groan, and she opened her mouth to complain, but unfortunately she then found herself letting out a loud cry, as whether by accident, or on purpose, Courtney chose that moment to swirl her tongue around one of her nipples. Whatever the intent behind it, Courtney was right to glare up at her, causing Yolanda to whimper, and then cover her mouth with her hand to stop anymore sounds like that. It was extremely hard though, because this perfect girl insisted on going back and forth between her tits for what felt like an eternity, constantly licking and sucking her nipples to the point of madness. Because it felt so good, but selfishly, Yolanda wanted more. And one way or another, they should probably stop soon.</p>
<p>Thankfully before it became too overwhelming Courtney finally moved away from her boobs and slowly kissed her way downwards. Which of course had it's own challenges, given that the other girl's lips, this girl's lips, was getting closer and closer to where Yolanda wanted them the most. Something which became increasingly overwhelming, the closer that Courtney got to her final destination. Which took a frustratingly long time, but eventually she got there, and Yolanda could feel the other girl's hot breath against her needy little pussy. Which caused her to take a calming breath, close her eyes, and get ready to be reintroduced to her favourite sensation in the whole wide world. Only nothing could truly prepare her for it, and when she did finally get it she lost the ability to think coherently for a few long seconds, maybe even a few minutes.</p>
<p>Courtney had never found her own vagina all that interesting, or felt the urge to go online and search other ones out. Meeting Yolanda had awakened something inside of her, but she still hadn't been brave enough to research this particular area. Even after they'd had sex she hadn't really been brave enough. Although to be fair, she had less than 24 hours, and her priority was obviously how Yolanda was feeling. especially given how things had ended. But now she found herself wishing she'd done the research, as the closer she got to her destination, and especially when she was hovering right over it, the more nervous she got. Which was kind of crazy, given that she had done this before now, but she was hardly a veteran of it, and the circumstances were different.</p>
<p>Last time, it had just kind of happened. Everything had just happened so fast that she hadn't had a chance to get into her own head about it, but now it was a struggle to turn off her brain and just do it. Mostly because she was worried about disappointing Yolanda, or she already was, or the last thing time had been a fluke, and that somehow she wouldn't like it the second time. Or it would just be weird. Or any number of things really. But luckily that wasn't the case. No, when she finally leaned her head down, stuck out her tongue, and slid it over the other girl's pussy caused both of them to let out a loud cry of pleasure. And mostly Yolanda's cry totally drowned out Courtney's, but honestly, that was probably a good thing, as it just provided more encouragement.</p>
<p>Encouragement was something that Courtney definitely needed in that moment, as she was still overwhelmed with nervousness. Or maybe just whelmed, because hearing Yolanda let out a loud cry, followed by a soft whimper, was incredibly erotic. And she continued to let out wonderful sounds like that, as the blonde continued the process, licking the brunette's pussy lips with long, slow strokes. Oh yes, Yolanda Montez continued crying out, whimpering, and even moaning as Courtney Whitmore licked her pussy. Those last words echoed in her mind over and over again, in some form or another, which again provided wonderful encouragement. And then there was the taste. Oh God, the taste! Not as good as girl cum, but again, that was another thing which pushed Courtney to continue.</p>
<p>Most of all though, the longer she did this, the more comfortable she felt, as she was bombarded by all that encouragement. Which was just all different forms of proof that she was pleasing Yolanda Montez, which was the main priority right now. It also mostly proved that Courtney wasn't straight. She might not be 100% gay, but she definitely wasn't 100% straight either. Unsurprisingly she hadn't picked a label in less than 24 hours, and this wasn't exactly the time to think about it, but she did, and for better or worse it echoed in her mind throughout the pussy licking. Luckily, whatever she was thinking, she continued working over her friend, doing everything she could to make the other girl feel good.</p>
<p>Yolanda wasn't even sure where to start labelling herself, or if she'd even want too. Luckily she didn't have to decide that now, or anything for that matter. No, all she had to do was lay back and enjoy, which was pretty much what she did, at least at first. Oh yes, Courtney Whitmore's tongue was a gift from God, just for her. Or at least that's how it felt like and as it turned out, Courtney's mouth was also a gift, something she proved, simply by wrapping her mouth around her entrance, and gently sucking some of Yolanda's pussy cream pretty much straight down her throat and into her belly. God, that felt amazing too. Everything was amazing. Courtney was amazing. Oh God.</p>
<p>Then Yolanda accidentally allowed her hands to wander away from her face, and she was reminded why that was such a bad thing, as almost immediately she let out a loud cry of pleasure, which sounded deafening in the otherwise silent room. Flushing with embarrassment she quickly covered her mouth again, and pretended not to notice Courtney giving her a look. As if this was entirely her fault? Please, if anything, this was all Courtney's fault, for making her feel so damn good. And being so hot. And freaking perfect, annoyingly so. And, well, everything really. Although it was very noticeable Yolanda wasn't exactly asking her to stop. In fact, she was doing the exact opposite, grabbing a handful of that pretty hair and pushing that pretty little face more firmly against her needy centre.</p>
<p>It was just something she couldn't stop herself from doing in that moment, along with offering a few bad words. They were mostly in Spanish so that Courtney wouldn't understand them, but they would definitely get her into trouble with her family. Or more accurately, more in trouble. Especially if they knew the circumstances. Oh God, were they homophobic? Yolanda didn't know for sure, but they were extremely religious, so probably. And this wouldn't exactly be a good way for them to find out. Hell, they already thought she was a shameless slut just for a few photos, and finding that she had any type of sex in the locker room of the school wouldn't help, even if she was pretty sure they were alone.</p>
<p>Of course, there was always the chance that the janitor would come in here to clean, or someone had detention, or some other reason for staying late, and heard something. For that reason she tried to keep a lookout for any signs that they had been discovered, but it was hard to concentrate on that when Courtney Whitmore was licking her pussy. Especially when the loudest sounds around were still coming from her. And she was beginning to think that even if they were discovered, she wouldn't let Courtney up. No, she would pin the white girl down, and order her to keep licking, and tell the other person to fuck off, even if it was a member of her own family, or all of them, because it just felt so amazing.</p>
<p>That thought should be really off-putting, and at first it was, especially when she thought about the possibility of her family being the ones who discovered them. Or Courtney's. Either way, they wouldn't take fuck off as an answer, and would punish her for it. Of course, the worst possibility of all was that it would be her ex-boyfriend, or his new girlfriend, or anyone in their friend group. The ones who had taken great pleasure in humiliating her by sharing those photos around, and would probably take some pictures of her with Courtney's head in between her legs, and show them around. Courtney might be okay, as no one could see her face, but Yolanda would be outed as gay, and before she could even try and explain away that label horrible things would appear on her locker again, even worse than before.</p>
<p>Admittedly, these were the worst possible scenarios, but after what Yolanda had experienced, how could she not linger on those thoughts? Which bizarrely turned out to be a good thing, as it allowed her to just lay there for what felt like an eternity with Courtney Whitmore gently licking her pussy. Which should be the opposite of what she wanted to achieve, given their surroundings, but she just couldn't help it. This was heaven, and she wanted it to last forever. No matter what the cost. But eventually even the worst case scenario couldn't put her off from wanting more. Needing more. And willing to do anything, or say anything, to get it. Even if it did take a long time to be able to say anything. Or more accurately, saying anything coherent, which wouldn't echo throughout the school.</p>
<p>But eventually Yolanda just had to take her hand away from her mouth, and desperately plead, "More! Oh God Courtney, please... give me more. Oh fuck! Oh Courtney! Oh my God, that's so good, soooooooooo goooooooooddddddddddd, mmmmmmmm, but I need more. Please? Oooooooooooh please, oh God, mmmmmmmmm, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Courtney! COURTNEY! Oh God, oh God, oh God, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooddddddddddd, fuck me! Oh Courtney! Oh my God, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, FUCK!"</p>
<p>Fortunately, Courtney was quick to give her what she wanted, without Yolanda needing to be specific. Unfortunately, once she started that encouragement Yolanda struggled to stop, and more importantly keep her voice down. Especially as Courtney was done warning her against it, and even made it worse by giving her that more that she had been begging for. And really, how was Yolanda supposed to be responsible for her actions when Courtney Whitmore was starting to focus on her clit, at first hitting it with every other lick, and then just flat out concentrating on it alone. Oh God, she even took it into her mouth, so she could start sucking on it. As well as licking it, bringing poor Yolanda to the edge of orgasm and what felt like seconds.</p>
<p>Honestly it felt like she'd been on that edge for like hours, but whatever the case when she was finally pushed over that edge, it provided the hardest climax of her life. That included the other ones which this tiny goddess had given her, most likely because all of the build-up had resulted in the orgasm being supersized. For better or for worse, it was the exact same thing with the following orgasms, which bombarded her with so much ecstasy she lost the ability to think coherently. That amount of pleasure was obviously the good part, but even as she became deliriously blissful she was worried that she would lose control over her mouth, and despite desperately holding both hands now over her face she was probably making enough noise to at least be heard outside the room.</p>
<p>Courtney was dully aware of that, and deep down she knew that was a problem which should be addressed, but she couldn't think of anything right now which didn't involve something fucking Yolanda Montez, and that was just completely unacceptable to her right now. Especially when she was getting such a wonderful reward for all her hard work. After all, the whole point of this was so that Yolanda would cum nice and hard for her. Also, to make sure that Yolanda Montez was worshiped as she deserved to be, but mostly so she would make her cum hard, and receive a reward for it. Namely, girl cum squirting all over her face, and directly down her throat.</p>
<p>Back when Yolanda had been riding her face, most of that heavenly liquid had ended up covering Courtney's face, and inevitably a large portion ended up there again, and that was fine. Courtney liked it, because it marked her as what she was in that moment, a pussy slut. Or at least, a slut for this pussy. And better yet, a slut for Yolanda Montez. Oh yes, Courtney Whitmore was a slut for Yolanda Montez, and this proved it. But another thing that proved that was just how much of that precious liquid she was greedily swallowing. And God, it was so tasty. Somehow, even tastier than regular pussy cream, which was really saying something, as far as she was concerned.</p>
<p>So as soon as she got the chance Courtney wrapped her mouth around Yolanda's entrance, and swallowed as much of that yummy liquid as she could. Then when it started to run out, she did the one thing she had been avoiding throughout the pussy licking, but really wanted to do. Namely shove her tongue into the other girl's pussy as deep as it would go, and fuck her with it. Which of course, soon had Yolanda cumming again, wonderfully hard, providing more yummy girl cum to try to swallow, and then mostly end up on her face. Which was a process which was repeated over and over again, until she had to be stopped. Something that she resisted at first, as she honestly never wanted to stop, but then she realized the implications of that, and abruptly stopped.</p>
<p>Terrified they had been caught, Courtney quickly looked over her shoulder, and then sighed in relief when she saw that no one was there. She then looked upwards and frowned, only for realization to finally hit. Her friend was looking absolutely exhausted, and while Courtney really love the idea of fucking Yolanda Montez into unconsciousness, once her mouth was away from the tasty treat in front of her she was over come by need radiating from her own body. Luckily, she wouldn't have to wait long for her friend to return the favour, as the next thing she knew she was being pulled upwards into a passionate kiss. One which involved the other girl tasting herself on her lips and tongue, and in her mouth, which only added to both of their enjoyment.</p>
<p>Yolanda hadn't really thought about that when the kissing started, it had just been something she needed to do in the moment, and she wasn't about to let that realization stop her from kissing Courtney Whitmore. And honestly, it wasn't even that bad. In fact, she wanted it more than she was maybe comfortable admitting, even to herself. Luckily she had a great distraction, in the form of kissing Courtney Whitmore. Oh yes, she was consumed by that kiss, so much so that she completely forgot the other things she was supposed to be doing for a few long seconds. That was until this cute little blonde girl humped herself against Yolanda's thigh, which was a reminded of what she was doing.</p>
<p>For a second she froze, unable to believe what she was feeling, and then she slid her right hand straight down in between Courtney's legs, needing to touch the proof directly. And oh God, it was true! Courtney Whitmore was wet for her! Which wasn't exactly a surprise, given what else they had gone through, but it drove her crazy. Especially when the other hand moved down to squeeze that heavenly ass. Then the next thing Yolanda knew, she was breaking the kiss, and forcefully turning the other girl onto her stomach, and then sliding herself downwards. The entire time she gently played with the blonde's pussy, which gave her a few long seconds just to stare at the amazing prize in front of her.</p>
<p>Then a soft voice protested the pause, "Yolanda... please?"</p>
<p>Before Courtney could utter another word, Yolanda buried her face in between those cheeks. It was weird, embarrassing, and ridiculous, but Yolanda just couldn't help herself. She had no idea what she was doing, all she knew was that she wanted... no, she needed to do this. Honestly, she wasn't even sure what this was, especially given she just left her face there for a few long seconds. Then she started rubbing her face back and forth, as if she was motor-boating the blonde girl's big booty. Oh God, that was exactly what she was doing! Oh God, this was so humiliating. And yet, she just couldn't seem to stop. And when she finally did, it was just to cover those meaty cheeks in kisses.</p>
<p>She had no idea what she could possibly say to justify this later, but thankfully Courtney was too distracted to say anything right now, as the entire time that Yolanda was doing that ridiculous shit, she was shoving two fingers into the other girl's pussy and then fucking her with them. Oh God, that was definitely Little Miss Perfect's main focus right now. Well that, and keeping herself nice and quiet. Or at least, as quiet as she could be, Yolanda taking way too much satisfaction out of making this girl squirm after everything she had done to her. Hell, maybe she was distracting her so much that she didn't even realize just how weird Yolanda was being.</p>
<p>Courtney was hyperaware of everything Yolanda was doing to her, and the last thing she wanted was for it to stop. Any of it really. Even the butt stuff. Maybe especially the butt stuff as it felt way better than she thought it would. Not that she had really thought about it much before Yolanda started doing this, but she was thinking about it now. And thinking about Yolanda shoving a finger up her ass last time they had sex, and just how hard that had made her cum. Admittedly, just like then her pussy had been under attack, but those things definitely added to her enjoyment, which made her curious about other things, one of which she eventually got without even having to ask for it, although she got close.</p>
<p>Just as she was about to ask if Yolanda was going to kiss another part of her butt, she did. Oh God, the other girl actually pushed her face in between her ass cheeks and kissed her forbidden hole. Which was gross and disgusting, but it was also really exciting. Especially as it was followed up with a cautious lick, which was followed by another, and another, and another. Oh God yes, Yolanda Montez was licking her most private hole, rimming her, eating her ass out! Oh God, another girl was eating her ass! Oh God! This was so wrong. And so hot! Courtney loved every second of it, something she made clear with her constant moans, whimpers and cries of pure pleasure.</p>
<p>She desperately tried to muffle them by holding both of her hands over her face, but this double attack was just so overwhelming. Especially after everything she'd gone through. Also her rock hard nipples were digging into the hard floor, and they were still in danger of getting caught having sex on school property. And, not to be outdone by Yolanda's tongue, Yolanda's fingers were curling inside of her pussy, attacking the wonderful specials spot inside of her, while the brunette's thumb rubbed the blonde's clit. And yet, she still wasn't cumming, because weather it was on purpose or not the other girl was keeping her agonizingly close to climax, without getting her to go over that edge.</p>
<p>Initially Courtney was reluctant to say another word, because she couldn't trust her own voice at this point, but eventually she cautiously pulled her hand away from her mouth and whimpered, "Please Yolanda, make me cum! Fuck me baby, mmmmmmmm, fuck me hard. Fuck Twinkle! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, fuck me Kitty, tongue fuck my ass and finger my pussy, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me fuck me fuck me oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss, make me cum make me cum make me cum, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh God, oh Kitty!"</p>
<p>For better or for worse, it wasn't long before Courtney got what she wanted, desperately trying to cover her mouth again in the process, although even then she couldn't stop herself from babbling encouragement mindlessly. She just couldn't help it, not when Yolanda Montez was making her cum. Gosh, she didn't even have to try that hard. No, all it took after all that build-up was a slight increase in the fingering to make her go crashing over the edge of a nice hard orgasm. Although that wasn't all she got, as Yolanda started to literally try and tongue her butt. She didn't get very far, but it was far enough to intensify the pleasure Courtney was feeling, which was really saying something.</p>
<p>Yolanda was the one making Courtney cum, and yet Yolanda felt like she was the one acting like a mindless slut. It was something that she would no doubt hate herself for later, but for now she was too overwhelmed by lust to really concentrate on that feeling of shame. Which was definitely a good thing, as she spent what felt like an eternity attacking Courtney Whitmore's perfect little bubble butt with her mouth and tongue. Oh God, how could a girl this tiny, and a white girl at that, have a booty this big and juicy? And why did it drive Yolanda crazy? Why did she want to do unspeakable things to it, to the point that she completely lost control over her own body, and indulged in a few of those desires?</p>
<p>Thankfully Courtney didn't seem to mind. In fact, given her little outburst she was very much in favour of it, which was very much a relief for Yolanda. Well, she could have done without those stupid pet names that Courtney came up with, but she was too preoccupied at the moment to truly be bothered by them. Too lost in the heaven that was Courtney Whitmore's perfect little fat ass. Too lost in kissing it, licking it, and eventually even fucking it. Well, sort of. She tried pushing her tongue into it, and although she unsurprisingly didn't get very far, she was able to hammer her tongue against that incredibly tight back door, and in that moment it was enough for her. Also apparently enough for Courtney, as it made her cum again.</p>
<p>Considering just how many times Courtney had made her cum Yolanda was more than ready to return the favour, but for better or for worse the other girl pushed back against her, silently telling her she had to stop. For a horrifying moment Yolanda worried that she had taken things too far or something, only for the other girl to roll over and give her a smile which lit up the whole room. It was a smile which Yolanda automatically returned, and even though her own smile probably wasn't nearly as wide, it was a reminder that she had smiled more with Courtney Whitmore in a week or so, then she had over the last six months. The smile faded into an awkward silence, and then Courtney was cautiously moving downwards so she could press her lips against Yolanda's.</p>
<p>Wildcat and Stargirl then made out for several long minutes, Yolanda hyperaware that her naked body was pressed against the equally naked body of another girl's, and despite the fact that she was exhausted and satisfied in a way masturbation never left her, she craved more. Oh God, It felt like she could never get enough of Courtney Whitmore. Plus this moment had the added bonus of Yolanda getting to taste her own cum and pussy cream on Courtney's lips and tongue again, while Stargirl was tasting her own ass hole on hers, making this kiss their most perverted yet. Then when the blonde finally broke it, she smiled softly at the brunette, and then snuggled into her body. Something that Wildcat had no problem with.</p>
<p>"Don't run." Courtney then whispered into her friend's shoulder, "Please? I understand, this is scary, but-"</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere." Yolanda promised abruptly, and unfortunately sounding less sure than she intended.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Courtney cautiously checked.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Yolanda confirmed softly, before smiling, and distracting the other girl with something that she knew would make her happy, "Why would I? We're Twinkle Kitty."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Stargirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How about now?" Yolanda asked again, beyond tired of waiting.</p>
<p>"Just a little longer." Courtney pleated, and then when she got a look from the other girl she gave her best puppy dog expression, and pushed, "Please, baby, for me?"</p>
<p>"Your manipulation is pretty transparent." Yolanda grumbled.</p>
<p>"Subtlety is overrated." Courtney quipped.</p>
<p>"Clearly." Yolanda teased, looking Courtney up and down in that incredibly tight fitting and bright blue costume, which wasn't exactly built for stealth. Which provided a decent distraction for a little while, but ultimately it only reminded her that she'd rather be somewhere else, doing something else, "Seriously Court, we've been wandering around for a hour, and nothing."</p>
<p>"I know, but we haven't patrolled in a week." Courtney whined, lowering her voice even more than before as she added with a blush, "We're supposed to be superheroes. You know, patrolling the streets and keeping people safe from crime. And stopping the Injustice Society. And not just... you know... staying inside and having amazing sex."</p>
<p>Which also caused Yolanda to blush, and point out, "I agree. That's why I want to take you out on our first real date."</p>
<p>Which admittedly got to Courtney, and she smiled goofily, "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Yolanda said softly, "And we've hit all the major spots already, so can we please just go? I have something waiting for us."</p>
<p>"You do?" Courtney beamed, then bit her lip, "Well, I guess we technically did our part."</p>
<p>"And this stuff isn't all excitement, all the time." Yolanda pointed out, not for the first time, before holding out her hand and gently pushing, "Now, let's go. Please, baby, for me?"</p>
<p>"It's not fair to use my own words against me." Courtney pouted, even as she took Yolanda's hand and allowed herself to be guided down the street.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh." Yolanda hummed dismissively, wanting to point out that it wasn't fair that Courtney used her feelings for her against her, but not wanting to ruin the moment.</p>
<p>There was a brief pause, and then Courtney asked, "Do I get a hint of where we're going?"</p>
<p>"No." Yolanda said dismissively, before quickly adding, "It's a surprise."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They had this exchange a few times, and then eventually Courtney realized something, "Are, are you taking us back to that sex store?"</p>
<p>Yolanda raised an eyebrow, "You can tell that from where we are?"</p>
<p>"Well, something significant happened there." Courtney pointed out softly, quickly adding, "Which is why I think it's a great idea."</p>
<p>"I didn't know..." Yolanda sighed, letting go of Courtney's hand and lowering her head in shame as she explained, "I... I wish I could just take you to a movie, or to dinner, and for it to be no big deal. To kiss you, to touch you, God Court, just to hold your hand in public. But we can't. I can't. I just... I just can't."</p>
<p>"It's okay." Courtney insisted softly, walking around so that she was in front of the other girl, and gently lifting her chin up to look at her, "I'd rather be in a sex store with you, than with anyone else, anywhere else."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Yolanda questioned softly in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Courtney confirmed with a soft smile.</p>
<p>The two girls stared at each other for a few long seconds, and then Yolanda closed the short distance between herself and her destination, sticking out an index finger and allowing a claw to pop out, "Hey, check this out. I was testing out what else I could do, and found this..."</p>
<p>She then turned her finger until she heard a click, and then to the blonde's amazement, the brunette effortlessly opened the door, causing Courtney to let out, "Shut the front door. Or I guess in this case, the back."</p>
<p>"I thought you liked it when I played with a back door?" Yolanda quipped, immediately blushing furiously, "I'm... I'm sorry. It just kind of came out."</p>
<p>"It's okay... you're right. I do." Courtney admitted bashfully, and then tried to defuse the tension by adding in the most light-hearted and jokey tone possible, "And that's not the only thing that came out."</p>
<p>It took a few seconds for Yolanda to even get the bad joke, and then she groaned, "You're such a dork."</p>
<p>"I'm your dork." Courtney quickly added, and began to close the distance between them.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Yolanda questioned softly.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Courtney confirmed with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Courtney then kissed Yolanda Montez right on the mouth. Or to put it another way, Stargirl kissed the new and female version of Wildcat, right there, in the middle of an alley. Okay, so it wasn't exactly super public, as no one else could see them, but it was still pretty big for two teenage girls. Especially as Stargirl lingered on Wildcat's lips longer than she should have, Yolanda being the one to break the kiss, grabbed Courtney's hand, and pull her into the store. She then held out her hand, silently telling her to wait, before disappearing into the store. Which wasn't exactly what Courtney had been hoping for, but it was a nice start. In fact, Courtney shouldn't be thinking about the other girl pinning her against the wall and having her way with her, she couldn't help it, her hormones were just going crazy lately.</p>
<p>"Okay, you can come in now." Yolanda called out.</p>
<p>"Okay." Courtney replied softly, then uncertainly moving forwards.</p>
<p>She very nearly reached for a light switch, as she didn't want to trip over like Yolanda had done last time they were here. Because sure, that resulted in something good, even amazing, but Courtney didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her new girlfriend. Especially when she actually got to the main part of the store, and saw that her girlfriend was sitting on a blanket, surrounded by candles, and with a basket to her left. Oh God, a candlelight dinner on the spot they had their first kiss! Courtney had the best girlfriend ever. That thought, and the sight in front of her, made her beam happily. She still couldn't get over having a girlfriend, and she wouldn't be getting over this gesture anytime soon.</p>
<p>"Awww, baby. That's so sweet." Courtney beamed, "I love it."</p>
<p>"Good." Yolanda smiled shyly, lowering her head, "I... I knew our options were limited, so... I..."</p>
<p>"It's perfect." Courtney insisted, quickly sitting down next to the other girl, and first thanking her with a quick kiss, and then saying it, "Thank you."</p>
<p>Yolanda smiled softly, and then quickly explained, opening the basket, "I figured you'd have already eaten, so I got this instead."</p>
<p>"Oh, candy!" Courtney exclaimed, reaching in and grabbing some, "My favourite."</p>
<p>"I know." Yolanda said, and then when Courtney gave her a look she shrugged, "What? You told me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I didn't think you were listening." Courtney said.</p>
<p>"I listen to everything you say." Yolanda admitted, again feeling bashful.</p>
<p>There was a brief pause, then Courtney noticed a flask, "Is that?"</p>
<p>"Coffee." Yolanda admitted, quickly adding, "I was going to take something from my parents's wine collection, but... I chickened out."</p>
<p>"And you figured, coffee is a date thing?" Courtney offered, "Clever."</p>
<p>Another brief pause, and then Yolanda asked softly, "You, you want me to feed you some of the candy?"</p>
<p>"What?" Courtney frowned.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Yolanda blushed, before admitting, "It's... it's stupid. Just something I saw in a Rom Com, or something. it's... stupid."</p>
<p>Yet another pause, this one the shortest, and then Courtney grinned wickedly, "We can do anything you want, baby."</p>
<p>Which of course made Yolanda blush, which was becoming one of Courtney's most favourite things in the entire world. Luckily, it was easy to make Yolanda Montez smile. At least for her. And she was determined to do it as much as possible tonight. But for now, she concentrated on trying Yolanda's thing, lying down next to her girlfriend as they took turns feeding each other. Honestly, it felt more silly than sexy, especially given their surroundings, but Courtney wouldn't trade it for the world. No, she was perfectly content to share this strange moment with her girlfriend, surrounded by sex toys and dirty videos. Although part of that was because she was sure that, given the surroundings, the night wouldn't stay innocent.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Yolanda eventually admitted, "There... there was another reason I thought it would be fun to come back here."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Courtney grinned mischievously, "And what's that?"</p>
<p>Taking her purse out from the basket Yolanda explained, "Whoever owns this place isn't going to sell anything to us, but if we leave the money, it's not stealing, right?"</p>
<p>"Right." Courtney happily agreed, before asking, "Soooooooo, are we thinking of taking home a dirty video, or?"</p>
<p>"Or. Definitely or." Yolanda blushed, taking a deep and calming breath before adding, "I... I was thinking more along the lines of a toy. Like, you pick one out, and I'll use it on you. Then maybe vice versa? I don't know."</p>
<p>"Cool, I've got just the thing." Courtney beamed, jumping up and heading straight for the toy section, having anticipated something like this.</p>
<p>"Really? What... oh." Yolanda's eyes went wide when she saw what her girl picked out, "Erm, Court? Isn't that a little, big? And, you know?"</p>
<p>"I think it'll be hot." Courtney grinned, taking the strap-on out of it's box and placing it against her own crotch, "It gives it that personal touch, you know? And I'm sure it'll be fine with lube."</p>
<p>Yolanda was sure it would be painful regardless, but instead she admitted, "I... I was more thinking a vibrator. Or maybe a butt-plug."</p>
<p>"Oh, we should totally pick up a butt-plug." Courtney grinned, "And funny you should mention that, because I was thinking you could use this thing on my butt?"</p>
<p>Yolanda's eyes went even wider than before, "Seriously?"</p>
<p>"Well, I do wanna give you my official virginity, but not in a place like this." Courtney explained, almost casually, "And I just figure up the butt is more appropriate for a place like this."</p>
<p>There was a long pause, then Yolanda gulped, "I... I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."</p>
<p>"Neither did I." Courtney shrugged, "But then I spent a week with this girl obsessed with my ass. I mean, she just wouldn't leave it alone. She was constantly squeezing and pinching it, and she even stuck a finger up there! Can you imagine? And then, just when I didn't think it could get any more twisted, she started licking it, Like, literally her tongue on my ass hole. She didn't even ask first."</p>
<p>"Sorry." Yolanda muttered, even though she was currently dying from embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Don't be. I loved every second of it. Mmmmmmmm, it felt so good. And it made me wonder what it would be like to do it that way." Courtney admitted shamelessly, then realized the kind of effect this was having on Yolanda, and then backtracked, "I mean... of course, we don't have too if you don't want too. I just-"</p>
<p>"If you want to do it, we can do it." Yolanda blurted out, "It's just..."</p>
<p>"You want to ease into it? That's fair." Courtney quickly agreed, then after biting her lip for a few long seconds offered, "Want me to go down on you? That always seems to relax you."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure anything could relax me right now." Yolanda quipped, quickly adding, "I mean, always."</p>
<p>Yet another pause, then Courtney gave her girl a little push, "Well then, what are you waiting for?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Yolanda frowned, before realization hit, "Oh, right."</p>
<p>To their credit, they had already taken off their masks and gloves, meaning that all Yolanda had to do was get out of her suit. Which was easier said than done, but there was something so cute about scrambling to do it, especially when she was desperate to get to the fun. Courtney tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it, which unsurprisingly got a glaring look from her girlfriend. Hopefully she then made it up to her by slowly removing her own costume, and then allowing them both a few long seconds to admire each other by the candlelight. Then to make sure there were no unfortunate accidents Courtney blew out the candles, and then turned on the lights, so they would be able to see what happened next in all it's glory.</p>
<p>Yolanda and Courtney stared at each other for a few long seconds, then the blonde closed the distance between them and kissed the brunette. Oh God, another girl kissed her! Right on the lips. And not a quick sign of affection, but a long, lingering kiss, the two wannabe superheroes opening their mouths to allow their tongues to touch. To do that with a girl was still pretty overwhelming for Yolanda, especially in moments like this, when their naked bodies were pressed against each other. It was pretty overwhelming when they had their clothes on, but like this it was out of this world, especially as every little movement seemed to rub their most intimate places against the other's. And in this case, she was still buzzing from what Courtney had agreed to do.</p>
<p>Luckily Yolanda couldn't really concentrate on that right now, as that would be just too overwhelming. Oh yes, whenever she kissed Courtney Whitmore it was so overwhelming everything else fell away, and she just concentrated on the moment. Unless of course, they were fucking, but even then, her body switch to autopilot. Which to a certain extent, it did now, her hands greedily groping the beautiful little body on top of hers, while the other girl's hands did the same. Sometimes they would both make sure they would avoid the fun places, if they were taking it slow, but not now. No, now they greedily groped the other's boobs and butt. At least until Courtney pinned her down and took complete control with a wicked grin.</p>
<p>That grin had Yolanda whimpering softly, as Courtney was literally pinning down her hands with her own, and pressing down onto her more firmly than before. Then she let go of her hands, slowly sliding them down her arms, over her chest, and cupping her boobs, while supporting herself on her elbows. While she was doing this Courtney kissed up and down Yolanda's neck, sucking and even nibbling on it which had to leave a mark, something that Yolanda promised herself she would get revenge for later. But, much later. Right now, she was content to let the other girl work, especially when the blonde squeezed and pinched the brunette's nipples, so that by the time she bought her mouth down to them, they were almost painfully hard.</p>
<p>It didn't take long to reach that point with that hot little mouth going back and forth between her nipples, especially as she kissed the soft skin in between them, and used her hot little tongue to swirl around those nipples, and gently flick them. Oh yes, it felt unbearably good, and already Yolanda was aching for more. Aching for those hands to slide down lower, and touch her needy little cunt. Or better yet, that mouth. Oh God, Yolanda wanted to feel Courtney's mouth on her twat. And while she would normally hold off so that she could enjoy this for a little bit longer, considering where they were, a long foreplay didn't seem like a good idea. So it wasn't that long after Stargirl started licking and sucking her nipples that Wildcat pushed down gently on her head, silently encouraging her to go lower.</p>
<p>When that didn't work soon enough for Yolanda's liking, she whimpered, "Please Courtney, ohhhhhhhhhh, lower. I need you lower. That hot little mouth, lower, OH GOD! Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, lower, baby! Eat my pussy! Oh my God Court, lick my pussy, please? Please? Oh please, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddd!"</p>
<p>Courtney wanted to spend longer on those perky little boobs, but she wanted to go 'lower' just as bad, so it didn't take much encouragement to make her go downwards. Although she tried to compromise by continuing to give a bit of foreplay in the form of kissing her way down Yolanda's stomach. She also paused once she reached her destination, to build anticipation for them both, and to savour the smell of her lover's arousal. And the sight of it! Oh God, this was so hot. Especially as Courtney knew just how good it tasted, to the point where her mouth was literally watering at the thought. So much so, when she finally leaned forwards to deliver the first lick, it was nice and slow.</p>
<p>To Courtney's credit, not only was the first lick nice and slow, but she dished out several more, just like that, for what felt like an eternity. Of course, each one started at the bottom of Yolanda's pussy, and slowly pushed it up to the top. And she mostly avoided the other girl's clit, at least at first. Attention to that would come later, when she wanted to make Yolanda cum. Or more accurately, when she was ready too. Because she always wanted to make Yolanda Montez cum for her, but she also wanted to lick this pussy forever, and just make her girlfriend feel good. Girlfriend. She had a girlfriend, Courtney thought with a smile. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to that, or that it would ever stop making her smile with blissful happiness.</p>
<p>She was also sure that she would never get tired of the taste of Yolanda Montez's pussy. Tasting her lips came close, as did tasting just about every other part of her body, which Courtney had eagerly explored with her lips and tongue, but this? Oh, this was perfection. No wait, there was something even more yummy than this, but Courtney was trying not to think about that right now, and she needed to focus on continuing her gentle licks. Which was actually fairly easy, as her tongue was pretty much able to work on autopilot, while first her mind went blissfully blank, and then slowly wandered, before finally listening out for signs that she should bring this to a crescendo.</p>
<p>Of course, she tried to listen out during the entire pussy licking, but it was unlikely that Yolanda would want to cum right after they started, and over the last week, she had done this more than enough times to prove that her girlfriend would like what she was doing. Also, it was pretty distracting during this early stage, as Courtney was pretty overwhelmed with happiness getting to taste pussy again, and the other girl's constant whimpers, gasps and moans of pure pleasure only pushed her onwards. Unsurprisingly, this was no exception, and even when she focused up Yolanda only gave her more sounds of encouragement. Then it became a case of waiting for her girl to ask for more.</p>
<p>Yolanda had been a little frustrated when Courtney lingered on her tits, but she pretty much did that every time, so it wasn't exactly a surprise. More importantly, it was not long before she got exactly what she wanted, and after that Yolanda was so blissfully happy her mind went blank for a few blissful minutes, or however long it was. Especially as she kept her eyes locked to where Courtney Whitmore was lying in between her legs, her long blonde hair and feminine body making it very clear that she was once again indulging in gay sex. Lesbian sex. Girl on girl sex, with the best female friend she'd ever had, those thoughts echoing in her mind, and making those precious minutes even more heavenly.</p>
<p>Whenever they were apart Yolanda would have second thoughts, and even guilt, for indulging in feelings which she had been taught was a sin. She even felt that way sometimes with Courtney, although it was fleeting, especially when the other girl was going down on her. Because seriously, how could anything that felt so right, and so natural, and so good, be wrong? And if it was, did Yolanda even ever want to be right? Which was a cliché, but it was true. No, she told herself, the act itself couldn't be wrong, as what kind of God would care about who did this to her, and at what age, as long as she consented? And, you know, wasn't like, ridiculously young.</p>
<p>Of course, while she just had to believe this act wasn't wrong, the place they were doing it was. And to her shame, that added a certain level of fun, same as when they had sex in the girl's locker room at school. Which was pretty shameful, especially as Yolanda had loved that first taste of public sex so much, she had been the one to suggest this location. After all, they could have taken the toy, and left. Going back to Courtney's house, or even her own, and probably got away with whatever, as long as they made sure they were nice and quiet. But no, here they were, breaking the law on so many levels. And it was only going to get worse. Or better, depending how you looked at it.</p>
<p>It definitely got better and worse as the minutes ticked by, and Yolanda's body began craving an orgasm. Or more accurately, the kind of multiple orgasms she could have whenever Courtney Whitmore had her face buried in her crotch. Which was a good thing, because again, they were in a public place, and couldn't spend too long doing it. And duh, orgasms were always a plus. Of course, she also wanted to resisted it, so she could enjoy the heaven of Courtney Whitmore licking her pussy. Which was an extremely tough decision for her, but ultimately, she went for a middle ground. Namely to ask for more, without the other wannabe superhero making her cum too soon.</p>
<p>"More." Yolanda moaned, before quickly clarifying, "Mmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, give me more, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, but don't make me cum. Not yet. Just, ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that's it! That's exactly it! Oh Courtney! Courtney! You're so good to me. Sooooooooooo goooooooooooodddddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmm, ah fuck yes, oh shit!"</p>
<p>Thankfully Courtney was quick to oblige, Yolanda not even needing to go into detail about what she wanted before she got exactly that. Oh yes, Courtney eagerly started to slide her tongue over her clit with every other lick, then with almost every lick, and then finally every single lick. Then she started to linger on it, first with her tongue, then with her lips. Oh God, the other girl took her clit into her mouth so that she could suck on it as well as lick it. Something she maybe did too soon, as it pushed Yolanda to return to the edge of cumming, but it was kind of hard to complain at the moment. Mostly because the new Wildcat was not sure she could get out a coherent sentence, but also, she was trying to be good, and hold back, even as her girlfriend made it so very hard for her.</p>
<p>All her usual tricks holding herself back weren't working, because it was hard to concentrate on anything outside of the perfect girl in between her legs, doing wonderful things to her. Not thinking about her family, or someone who could expose her school, or even just caught by a stranger could put her off. Hell, the idea of getting caught was beginning to have a certain appeal, even if it resulted in getting arrested, for breaking and entering. The only thing that worked for a little bit was how creepy this place was, especially at night, but even then, she was focusing on the videos of naked women surrounding her, and the suddenly inviting sex toys. Especially if she thought about using them on Courtney Whitmore. Which got her thinking about what Courtney had asked her to do, which was just too much for her.</p>
<p>Make me cum!" Yolanda whimpered softly, reaching her limit, "Oh please, please, pleassssssssseeeeeeee Courtney, make me cum. Make me cum with your hot little mouth! Make me cum in your hot little mouth! Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, fuck me, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me with your tongue! Tongue me, ah fuck! Ah fuck! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, just like that, oh Courtney! COURTNEY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, FUCK ME, PLEASE FUCK ME HARD, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"</p>
<p>Unfortunately, this time it took longer, Yolanda having to go into more detail this time. Well honestly, she did that straightaway, just to try and get Courtney to give her what she wanted. She also wrapped her legs more tightly around that pretty little head, and shoved both hands into that hair, so she could push that beautiful little face deeper into her cunt. But ironically that seemed to backfire, as Courtney seemed contented on leaving her as close to the edge as possible without letting her go over it. Which also had the unfortunate side effect of rendering her in coherent, and way too loud, considering where they currently were. But poor Yolanda could not help it anymore. She just couldn't.</p>
<p>Fortunately, it was only a matter of time before she got what she desperately needed, and she now knew from experience that extra build up like this made sure she came nice and hard. And as pretty much always with Courtney Whitmore, she was given those multiple orgasms she was craving, Yolanda barely having time to recover from one before being pushed to another, to the point where she could no longer even think coherently. Her last coherent thought being of course, was exactly how she was going to return the favour. Something which would have disgusted her before, but now for some weird reason she was looking forward to it. Oh God, exactly what was this twisted little slut doing to her? Apart from the obvious, of course.</p>
<p>Courtney was getting good at this, she thought with a proud smile. And not just making Yolanda cum. In fact, that part always seemed to come easier to her, she thought with another proud smile. But what was almost just as important, was that she was being able to swallow even more of that precious liquid which was her reward. She was also able to swallow more of the regular pussy cream, but more importantly, she almost got all of the girl cum that time. She was not so lucky with the following climaxes, mostly because she was distracted with the whole struggling to breathe thing, given that Yolanda was now using both her legs and her hands to shove her as deep into that tasty treat as possible. Which do not get her wrong, Courtney loved, but it kind of made her current job a little more difficult.</p>
<p>In fact, a lot more difficult, as Yolanda started grinding herself against her face. Oh God, she was rubbing her pussy all over her face! Which definitely made swallowing all that yummy liquid impossible, but it was totally worth it for the feeling of the other girl literally fucking her face. Something she had done before now, but this was way harder, so much so that Courtney could not shove her tongue back into Yolanda's cunt and tongue fuck her girlfriend like she normally would at this stage, and had been doing just before this addition. However, it did allow her to stick out her tongue, and allow Yolanda to bash her clit against it, which more or less had the same wonderful results.</p>
<p>Then, just as Courtney was seriously worrying that one of them was going to lose consciousness, probably her, Yolanda loosened her grip around her head with her thighs, letting go of either side of her, and then let go of her head, collapsing down onto the floor. Honestly, she was not sure whether this was because Yolanda had cum so hard that she could not keep up, or whether she was just trying to save some energy for returning the favour. Which reminded Courtney of exactly what that was, causing her to blush, and wondered whether she had got in over her head. Then again, that was part of the charm, wasn't it? And the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do it, to the point that she resisted returning to tongue fucking her lover, even though that seemed like the perfect opportunity too.</p>
<p>Instead, she slowly crawled her way up the body of her exhausted lover, until they were once again face to face, and then just took a few seconds to admire how beautiful Yolanda looked as she basked in the afterglow of her pleasure. Especially as the other girl had her eyes closed at the time, just taking it all in. Then she opened her eyes, and the two girls stared at each other for a few long seconds, before falling into a passionate kiss, allowing Yolanda to taste herself on Courtney's lips and tongue, and in her mouth. Oh yes, one girl was tasting her own cum and pussy cream. God, this was so hot and twisted. And it was about to get even more hot and twisted.</p>
<p>"Sooooooo..." Courtney questioned when she broke the kiss, trying to make herself sound cute and seductive, although she was not sure how much she was pulling it off, "Are you ready to take my anal cherry?"</p>
<p>Which of course made Yolanda blush fiercely, and questioned, "If... if you are ready?"</p>
<p>"As I'll ever be." Courtney replied as confidently as she could, which wasn't very, but tried to push through it as she asked, "So, where do you want me?"</p>
<p>Yolanda shrugged, "Where do you want to be?"</p>
<p>"Noooooo!" Courtney whined, "You have to tell me what to do. Be forceful. It's part of the appeal."</p>
<p>"O... K..." Yolanda replied cautiously, and then after biting her lip for a few long seconds she replied as a question more than anything else, "Classic doggy style, maybe? I mean, if it's your ass that's getting fucked-"</p>
<p>"Great idea!" Courtney beamed, before her lover could second-guess herself even more, before flipping over and questioning, "Like this?"</p>
<p>"Perfect..." Yolanda said softly, which really was the correct description of Courtney Whitmore's backside.</p>
<p>Yolanda seriously felt that she could stare at that perfection for hours, which was embarrassing, as she could have sworn she did not have a thing for asses of any kind before she met Courtney, but now she was practically obsessed. So much so that she retrieved the strap-on her girlfriend had picked out earlier, strapped it onto herself, and then covered it in lube, all without looking away from the beautiful booty presented to her. Then she got down behind the other girl, and eventually pressed her lips to that ass. Which was ridiculous, but in a weird way, it felt right. Like Yolanda was thanking Courtney for giving her this precious gift. And if she had to become an ass kisser in the process, so be it.</p>
<p>Arguably, she was that already, given that she had spent a significant amount of time in between the cheeks of Courtney Whitmore, lapping away at the other girl's ass hole, like it was the most natural thing in the world. It wasn't long before she was doing that again, Yolanda not even spreading the cheeks at first, just so she could to get the joy of smothering herself in that bubble butt, just like she had smothered Courtney with her pussy. Then she grabbed two handfuls of those meaty cheeks and spread them wide apart, so she could have as much access to that forbidden hole as possible. Something she took full advantage of by spending the next few minutes dishing out a long, passionate rim job.</p>
<p>That of course involved sliding her tongue up and down Courtney's ass hole, but she also swirled her tongue around it, and eventually even tried to literally fuck it. As in, push her tongue inside that forbidden hole, and thrust it in and out. What was even more absurd was that she succeeded, sort of. She didn't get much of her tongue inside that super tight orifice, but it was probably more than she should have been able to get. And throughout the passionate butt munching, she loved the added bonus of this perfect girl moaning happily with pleasure and anticipation. God, it was almost like Courtney wasn't afraid of what was about to happen to her, but Yolanda was? WTF, how was Yolanda the nervous one right now? Oh yeah, she didn't want to hurt her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, who had a tendency to jump head first into something without thinking it through.</p>
<p>"Are, are you sure about this?" Yolanda asked nervously.</p>
<p>"Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, oh God, please keep going. Keep eating my ass! Please? Oh please, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck." Courtney moaned shamelessly, then after a few moments of rimming cautiously pushed, "Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck, stick your finger in there! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, stick your finger in my tight little virgin ass hole, and get it nice and ready for you to fuck."</p>
<p>She was pretty sure that Courtney was only being that nasty with her words to push her to do what she wanted, and it was working, Yolanda slowly pushing a lubed up finger into the incredibly private hole. Which bizarrely only had Courtney crying out in pure pleasure, perhaps suggesting that she was a natural anal slut. And with an ass like that, it wasn't hard to believe. In fact, nothing had ever seemed more right. Oh yes, Courtney Whitmore had a big juicy ass, which was literally made to be fucked. Something which seemed obvious as Yolanda pushed that finger inside the other girl's butt, and then she fingered her back there for a few long minutes, both of them crying out with pure pleasure the entire time.</p>
<p>"You like that?" Yolanda moaned smugly.</p>
<p>"Yes, but I need more." Courtney replied with a moan of her own, then quickly clarified, "Oh God, please Yolanda, give me your cock!"</p>
<p>"Already? Are you sure?" Yolanda asked cautiously,</p>
<p>"Yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, give it to me!" Courtney eagerly pushed.</p>
<p>There was a brief pause, then Yolanda blushed, "Maybe I should add another finger first?"</p>
<p>"No, do it now!" Courtney snapped impatiently, before softening her tone, "I'm sorry, I just... I wanna do this before I lose my nerve, you know?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I got it." Yolanda said softly, before taking a deep breath, and pushing forwards, "And I got you."</p>
<p>Courtney felt bad for telling Yolanda that, as it was a lie. But it was a little white lie, right? Something to make someone else feel better, so it couldn't be bad. Not really. Because strangely enough it was Yolanda who was the nervous one here, and she just wanted to put her at ease. And admittedly, get that cock in her ass. Because the truth was, Courtney had been thinking about doing this ever since this girl had first pushed a finger into her butt. She wasn't sure she could do it with just anyone, but with Yolanda Montez? Yeah, she could do it with her. In fact, she might want Yolanda Montez to take her anal cherry more than she'd ever wanted anything, ever. Which included following in her father's footsteps.</p>
<p>Becoming a superhero like her father was a working progress, but the time had finally come for the other thing. Oh yes, Yolanda pulled her finger out of Courtney's butt, took a deep breath, and then grabbed hold of her strap-on, so she could press the head against that forbidden hole. Wanting to help out, Courtney to reach back and spread her open her ass cheeks, although that kind of backfired, as it caused Yolanda just to stare at her for a few long seconds. Although she was staring at her ass hole, so it was probably better in the long run, which was why Courtney kept doing it. Which paid off, as her ass hole began stretching for an invading object for the very first time. And it just kept stretching, and stretching, and stretching, until the head of that dildo slid through her anal ring, and into her virgin ass.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Yolanda questioned when the other girl cried out loudly, and then hated herself for it, "I know, I know, stupid question, but should I-"</p>
<p>"Don't stop!" Courtney quickly snapped, before softening her tone, "I'm fine. Just... go slow, okay?"</p>
<p>I don't know Court..." Yolanda bit her lip, "Maybe we should-"</p>
<p>"Please?" Courtney pushed, "For me?"</p>
<p>There was a brief pause as Yolanda clearly thought about it, and then probably against her better judgment she began slowly pushing forwards, causing inch after inch of that big dildo to slide through Courtney's back door and deep into her back passage. Which was one of the weirdest things she'd ever experienced, including experimenting with that magical staff, and losing her anal cherry. Unsurprisingly, the latter had been extremely painful, so much so that Courtney just couldn't resist crying out in pain, which clearly spooked Yolanda. But even though it had, the thrill of what they were doing made up for it, which continued to be the case as the other girl continued on stuffing her butt full of cock.</p>
<p>As Yolanda Montez continued on stuffing her butt full of cock! Oh God, Yolanda Montez, another girl, her freaking girlfriend had just taken her butt cherry, and was now stuffing a strap-on up her ass. Some combination of those words echoed in Courtney's mind for what seemed like an eternity, and then even during the very proud moment that the ass stuffing was complete. The combination of those thoughts, and the sheer nastiness of the act, made her enjoy every moment of it. Sure, it was getting to be painful, but somehow that pain only added to her pleasure. So much so that she was pretty sure she moaned in pleasure, just from getting her big booty filled with cock for the first time. The first of many, Courtney hoped.</p>
<p>Yolanda thought she might have heard Courtney moan in pleasure, but dismissed it as impossible. Of course, she was terrified she was going to miss a cry of agony, and the other girl begging her to stop. Or worse, Courtney was in agony, and was simply ignoring it, and was doing an excellent job at hiding it, simply because she stubbornly wanted to go through with this. Which was why Yolanda should have probably been checking in constantly. After all, it was better to be annoying than to actually hurt the girl she... cared for deeply. But Yolanda just couldn't help herself, as she couldn't stop staring at the twisted sight in front of her. Which again, should have disgusted her, but she just couldn't look away from it.</p>
<p>There was just something so thrilling about it. Of watching inch after inch of that big strap-on dildo slowly sliding into Courtney Whitmore's ass. Courtney's ass had always been a thing of beauty in Yolanda's opinion, but it never looked better than during the anal penetration and butt stuffing. Especially as Courtney continued spreading her ass cheeks as wide as possible, providing the best look possible at her most private hole stretching obscenely wide around that invading object. In fact, it was so captivating, Yolanda almost didn't notice when she began to run out of dildo to give, her hips coming closer and closer, until it was resting against those meaty cheeks, announcing the full length of that strap-on dildo was buried deep within this perfect ass.</p>
<p>Which was so overwhelming that Yolanda just stared, completely dumbfounded, at where their hips met, until Courtney whimpered, "Yolanda please, fuck me. Fuck my ass, fuck it, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss! Yes, yes, yes, fuck me! Oooooooooooh fuck, keep going. It feels so good, soooooooooooooo gooooooooooodddddddddddd, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck! Mmmmmmmmmm Goooooooooodddddddddd, fuck me!"</p>
<p>It seemed like Courtney was really struggling to say those words, which was a red flag that she should rethink her decision to do this. Hell, it wasn't even the first red flag she'd had tonight, when the last few minutes, and she got another when she started the sodomy, as it made Stargirl sound like a fish which was being gutted. Unfortunately she once again found herself just too distracted, this time by the sight of that big dick pumping in and out of Courtney Whitmore's butt hole, and the overwhelming thought that she was now officially fucking another girl in the ass. Some form of this echoed in her mind over and over again, making it hard for her to think coherently for what felt like an eternity.</p>
<p>She honestly wasn't sure how long it was before she was snapped out of her thoughts, but it probably wasn't long enough considering the thing which awoke her was the sound of an extra loud moan of pure pleasure. Because for some twisted reason Courtney was making happy sounds before that, but that particular moan was deafening, and prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Courtney Whitmore was just a natural anal whore. Which made a lot of sense, considering Courtney had the kind of ass that looked like it was designed to be fucked. Which was a thought which would normally be ridiculous, but under these circumstances, it seemed like the gospel truth. And Yolanda was glad that Courtney seemed to realize that, as surely it would be a tragedy if she didn't?</p>
<p>Courtney very much realized that this was the true purpose for her ass. Or at least, the main purpose. Definitely what she should be using it for most, and she was so grateful for Yolanda for helping her realize that. And she was hoping that Yolanda would do her another favour, namely butt fuck her as much as she possibly could. Ideally forever. Sadly even in her blissfully happy state, Courtney knew that was impossible. But a girl could dream. And oh, what a wonderful dream it was, her girlfriend treating her back door as the slutty little fuck hole it was always meant to be, taking it in every position, and making it very clear that Courtney was her anal slut now. That Stargirl was her personal anal whore, and she owned her ass.</p>
<p>Unfortunately Yolanda was way too nice for that. At least without a push. But could Courtney really do that? She had already pushed Yolanda's so much, and the last thing she wanted to do was push her too far. Especially now, as it might risk a stop to this heavenly ass fucking, and that was the very last thing that Courtney wanted. No, she wanted this to last as long as possible, so she kept her mouth shut, and just tried to enjoy the heaven that she was experiencing. Which wasn't easy, especially after whatever pain or discomfort there had been initially faded away completely, and she was left with overwhelming pleasure. Which sounds like a good thing, but soon left her desperate for more.</p>
<p>She prayed that Yolanda would just give her what she wanted, and quite frankly what she needed, without needing to be further pushed. There was definitely a good chance of that, given that Yolanda had done that before, when fingering her. However, it seemed that the other girl was being overly cautious, and while on some level Courtney could appreciate that, and even kind of loved her girlfriend for it, mostly she was just increasingly frustrated. Especially as now she had to find a way to push Yolanda into giving her more, without saying anything which would freak her out. Which in her current state of mind, was kind of hard to do. But what other choice did she have?</p>
<p>"Harder! Fuck me harder, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddd Yolanda, fuck me!" Courtney cried out desperately, quickly interrupting her girlfriend before she could speak, "NO! Don't ask me if I'm sure, or second guess this. I need you! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, I need you to fucking wreck my ass hole! Pound me, fuck me, ruin me! Spank me, pull my hair, call me your bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, say I'm your anal bitch, your ass whore, mmmmmmmmm, your butt slut, I'm your butt slut, I'm oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Just words! There only words. So just, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, DESTROY MY BUTT, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!"</p>
<p>Even though Courtney probably went too far with her words, she was rewarded for it by Yolanda beginning to increase the speed of her thrusts, the new Wildcat seemingly making Stargirl cum in a matter of seconds. Oh God, it was embarrassing how quickly Courtney came from getting her ass fucked. Although honestly, that embarrassment just added to the ecstasy she was feeling, and ended up helping her cum quickly, again. This process was then repeated over and over again, completely robbing Courtney of the ability to think. Although she was dully aware when Yolanda did other things she so desperately wanted her to do, making this incredible experience even more heavenly.</p>
<p>Yolanda couldn't believe how hard and frequently Courtney Whitmore came from getting her big jiggly butt fucked. She wasn't even touching this girl's pussy, meaning that these were purely anally induced orgasms. Oh God, Courtney was such an anal slut, she could cum from anal alone. And it wasn't like she was so much better, as Yolanda found herself cumming from the sheer mental stimulation of all of this. Well that, and the fact that the other end of the harness was bashing against her clit. But it was definitely mostly the mental stimulation. Although at least her cum wasn't squirting out of her, like this twisted little anal ho. Of course, that fact just made Yolanda cum again, which wasn't much better.</p>
<p>For God sakes, she was supposed to be a good Christian girl, and here she was sodomizing another girl through multiple climaxes for them both. And doing it in a sex shop, but honestly, that was hardly a factor anymore, as the entire world fell away, and there was only Courtney and Yolanda. Then there was only a cock and a big fat ass. A big fat ass, which desperately needed to be fucked. Her cock. Oh God, she knew it wasn't flesh and blood, but in that moment it felt like truly part of her, violating the most forbidden part of another girl's body. Which pushed her into doing the things that Courtney had said she wanted, by pulling her hair, smacking that big fat booty, and calling her names. Or at least Yolanda tried.</p>
<p>"TAKE IT COURT, TAKE IT!" Yolanda yelled at the top of her lungs, "TAKE IT UP YOUR BIG BEAUTIFUL ASS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, TAKE IT, TAKE IT IN YOUR BIG FAT ASS! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD, OH GOD, COURTNEY, YOUR ASS IS SO BIG AND BEAUTIFUL, MMMMMMMMMM, FAT AND JIGGLY. OH GOD, I LOVE WHEN IT JIGGLES, MMMMMMMMMMM GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD, JIGGLES AGAINST MY THIGHS, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD, YOUR BIG FAT ASS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, I LOVE THIS ASS! AND I LOVE YOU! YOU FUCKING ANAL WHORE! MY ANAL WHORE! YOU'RE MY ANAL BITCH! STARGIRL! STARGIRL IS, IS MY ANAL BITCH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"</p>
<p>Honestly Yolanda wasn't sure what she even said, and that was probably for the best. She just hoped that Courtney didn't really hear her words either, as the last thing she wanted to do was insult this perfect girl, with the perfect ass, which felt custom-made for her. Which was the last coherent thought she had for quite a while, until their bodies collapsed in a sweaty heap, and they were both desperately gasping to get their breath back. Oh God, Yolanda needed to move, to get out of here, and most importantly of all, to check Courtney was okay. Or more likely, take her girlfriend to the doctors. Which would most likely be the most embarrassing doctors visit ever, as Courtney's ass had to be ruined, and it was completely Yolanda's fault. Unfortunately Yolanda was more exhausted than she'd ever been, and too embarrassed to think of the words to even start to apologize.</p>
<p>"Mmmmmmmm, that was amazing." Courtney moaned happily, taking Yolanda by surprise.</p>
<p>"It was?" Yolanda questioned softly.</p>
<p>"You were there, weren't you?" Courtney teased, "Or did you somehow miss how hard I was cumming?"</p>
<p>"No, I mean, yes, I mean..." Yolanda stammered, before pushing, "Are... are you sure you're okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Courtney smiled dreamily.</p>
<p>"You're sure?" Yolanda pushed.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Courtney insisted with an annoyed huff, although did admit with a blush of her own, "Just, just give me a minute, okay?"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh?" Yolanda hummed suspiciously.</p>
<p>Although, she supposed that was understandable, as Courtney had to be even more exhausted than she was. Also, there was something to be said for the position they were in, namely the spooning position. Honestly she couldn't remember whether they had landed in this position, or whether they had rolled into it after the fact, but it didn't matter. No, all that mattered was that she found herself with Courtney Whitmore and her arms, and there was no other place she'd rather be. Except maybe in the safety of her bed, or Courtney's, but whatever. The point was, she seriously doubted that Courtney was completely fine, but if she could... walk off whatever pain Yolanda had caused her, it would be great if they could do this again. Really great, actually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Stargirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yolanda Montez had pretty much been staring at Courtney Whitmore since she had been recruited by the tiny blonde to be the new Wildcat. Hell, she had been staring at her before that, but that was a lifetime ago now, and she could barely remember it. She did remember trying to convince herself she wasn't pining for the self-proclaimed Stargirl, but she had never truly believed it, and now they were actually dating Yolanda was struggling to keep her staring in check. But today was different. Today she was genuinely concerned about her friend turned so much more, given the way she was acting in class. And more accurately, and more embarrassingly, the way she was sitting. The poor blonde was shifting from side to side, and looking very uncomfortable, and the brunette knew why, which was making her die on the inside.</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity of biting her lip, Yolanda asked softly, "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Courtney said dismissively, although it was obviously a lie.</p>
<p>"I have eyes, you know?" Yolanda grumbled.</p>
<p>Which caused Courtney to blush furiously, then point out, "We... we can't talk about this here."</p>
<p>"Agreed." Yolanda blushed, looking around nervously, and then taking Courtney's hand, "Come with me."</p>
<p>"Okay." Courtney blushed.</p>
<p>Girls held hands in public all the time, especially teenaged 'girlfriends', so this shouldn't be a big deal. But Yolanda was pulling Courtney away from a study session in the library, and taking her towards the back, where students have been known to make out. Also, there was a little blushing, and nervous looks. That made it a big deal. Luckily, everyone else seemed to preoccupied with what they were doing to notice, which was a great relief for them both. Although Yolanda still need to psych herself up, so they could this conversation. She wasn't sure she could have it, as it was so embarrassing. But she really cared about Courtney Whitmore, so she psyched herself up, and just did it. So soon as she reached her destination, she was in and out.</p>
<p>"Seriously, are you okay?" Yolanda hissed softly.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Courtney insisted in the same soft tone.</p>
<p>"Court?" Yolanda groaned, and blushed, hating that she was going to have to actually say it out loud, "I've been watching you, okay? And you're clearly not okay."</p>
<p>"I am." Courtney insisted again.</p>
<p>"You're not!" Yolanda countered childishly, before finally saying it, "It's your butt! You know it is. I... I hurt you, and now you can't sit down properly."</p>
<p>Courtney blushed, before checking they weren't being watched, and then admitting, "Okay, I might be a little sore back there."</p>
<p>"Might be?" Yolanda shot back sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Okay, definitely sore. Like, a lot." Courtney blushed, and then quickly added, "But I... I kinda like it. Like a lot, actually."</p>
<p>"How?" Yolanda frowned, "Why?"</p>
<p>"I don't know..." Courtney shot back defensively, before admitting, "Okay, you know what? I'm lying. I love it! It makes me feel like such a slut, and... and I..."</p>
<p>There was a brief pause, then Yolanda cautiously asked, "And what?"</p>
<p>"And, I want you to do it again." Courtney admitted, leaning in and whispering as seductively as she could, "I want you to do this all the time, so I can feel this way all the time. That I forget what it's like to sit down properly, because you’re fucking me in the ass every day. That every time I have to sit down, I think about how I'm a slut. Your... your slut."</p>
<p>There was another pause, this one longer, and then Yolanda simply replied, "Oh?"</p>
<p>"Too much?" Courtney questioned, "It was too much, wasn't it? Oh my God, I'm so stupid. Just forget I said anything. Too much porn, I guess, and I just-"</p>
<p>Yolanda quickly kissed her spiralling girlfriend, and then softly reassured her, "It's okay?"</p>
<p>"It is?" Courtney questioned with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I, I think so..." Yolanda stammered, which even she had to admit, wasn't very reassuring, so she quickly added, "I mean, I just want to make you happy. So, if you like it, great."</p>
<p>"And you liked it, right?" Courtney asked hopefully.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Yolanda replied, this time without hesitation, and then added with a smile, "Like, a lot."</p>
<p>The two girls exchanged a smile, then Courtney frowned, "Wait, would you tell me, if you didn't like it?"</p>
<p>"Probably." Yolanda shrugged, before quickly adding, "If it was something unbearable, definitely. But it wasn't. It was weird, and kind of gross, but in like a good way. And as always, you know, you liked it, and the aftermath to it, so we can definitely do it again. We, we can do it whenever you want. I promise."</p>
<p>Yolanda should probably have known better than to be careful what she wished for, Courtney proving her right when she leaned in and whispered, "How about right here, right now?"</p>
<p>"No!" Yolanda hissed, blushing furiously, and again, looking around just in case, "We can't! Not here! No!"</p>
<p>"Why not?" Courtney grinned mischievously, "This place is pretty empty, especially this part. And why wouldn't it be? I mean, what's the point of libraries in this day and age? I mean, hello, everyone has a phone?"</p>
<p>"I guess..." Yolanda wasn't so sure about that, but she didn't want to get distracted from the point, "But people come here all the time to make out, so it would probably be one of the worst places we could do it."</p>
<p>"We haven't got caught so far." Courtney pointed out.</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean we should push our luck." Yolanda grumbled, and then quickly added, "Besides, I didn't bring, you know, the thing."</p>
<p>"We don't need it for that kind of fun." Courtney grinned, slowly turning around and beginning to undo her belt.</p>
<p>"Courtney!" Yolanda hissed, blushing furiously, "We can't!"</p>
<p>"We can!" Courtney insisted, pulling her jeans and panties down to just below her butt, and then spreading her legs wide apart to keep them there, as she pointed out, "What? You're going to bring me to the school's make out spot, and not kiss me? That would be so rude of you. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, kiss me Yolanda. Kiss your favourite spot on me."</p>
<p>Maybe Courtney was just being playful here, and she didn't actually expect Yolanda to do it. Given the way too loud gasp she then let out, that was highly likely, making Yolanda feel even more embarrassed about the whole thing. But mostly, the fact that she just hadn't been able to resist doing as she was told. She just couldn't help it. Courtney Whitmore's drool inducing bubble butt was a trigger for her at this point. Something she couldn't stop thinking about, especially after she had been the first one, and hopefully the only one, to fuck it. And Courtney had not only casually pulled it out, but waved it in front of her like a red flag in front of a bull. What was Yolanda supposed to do? Not dropped down to her knees and press her lips to it?</p>
<p>That would have been even more absurd than doing this. And this was all Courtney's fault, anyway. She knew what kind of affect her butt had on Yolanda. This so wasn't fair. None of this was. Then again, what was Courtney supposed to think, with Yolanda dragging her over to the school's make out spot? Or just about anywhere they could be alone? She should've known better. Known where that would lead. And oh God, and what would the librarian, and/or anyone else could see them, think when they saw two girls heading in this direction? Oh God, they were playing a very dangerous game here. And yet, it was not one Yolanda could stop. Or one that she even tried to stop.</p>
<p>Courtney hadn't really known what she was thinking. She wanted to believe it was just some kind of bad joke gone wrong, but that became increasingly hard to believe, as the seconds, and then the minutes, ticked by, and she did nothing to try and stop this. Oh God, maybe she really did want to take this risk? Then again, it wasn't all her fault. It wasn't like she asked for a body which responded so positively to this treatment, or even for a lover who was so willing to give it to her. Both of these things just kind of happened. Besides, she was a teenager. How could she possibly be expected to turn down any form of sex, even if it was really weird, and in an unfortunate place? Besides, as long as she was able to keep a lookout, they would be fine.</p>
<p>Which was easy enough in the beginning, as it wasn't much of anything. Just a pair of lips literally on her right butt cheek. Hell, if anything, it was kind of funny. Someone was literally kissing her ass. It was just the timing, and the person, which was shocking enough to make her gasp out loudly, and then stay frozen in place out of shock. Then, after what felt like an eternity, Yolanda moved her lips over to Courtney's left cheek for another lingering kiss. Although this one wasn't nearly as long, and the following ones were increasingly shorter, until Yolanda was just going back and forth, giving quick kisses to seemingly every inch of her little booty. Which actually made Courtney moan more than anything. So much so, that she covered her mouth to try and silence herself.</p>
<p>It was a very, very good thing she did that when she did, because it wasn't long after that Courtney found herself letting out another loud gasp as Yolanda pushed her face in between her butt cheeks so the brunette could press a kiss to the blonde's most private hole. Yolanda then just kept her face in between the cheeks for a few long seconds, practically suffocating herself in booty. She then pulled back to breathe for a few long seconds, and then repeated the process over and over again, only with the added twist of rubbing her face in it like she was motor-boating a pair of tits. In fact, that was exactly what she was doing, which was so, so very twisted. And so, so very hot. It was another thing which they shouldn't enjoy, but they clearly did.</p>
<p>Not nearly as much as when Yolanda used both hands to grab hold of those meaty cheeks, and spread them as wide as part as possible, exposing Courtney's by now extremely wet pussy, and the ass hole which had so recently been used as a fuck hole. Oh shit, Courtney was left feeling so exposed, and slutty, and God help her, she loved it. And for her, it only got better, when Yolanda leaned forwards, and stuck out her tongue. For a few wonderful seconds, she thought another girl was going to lick her pussy for the very first time, although it turned out to be almost just as good, with Yolanda pressing her tongue just below her pussy, and then slid it all the way upwards, through her ass crack.</p>
<p>Yolanda repeated that lick a few times as a way to tease the little blonde slut, but it was not long before she began slowly decreasing the amount she was licking, until she was just focused on Courtney's cute little butt hole. Well admittedly, after she started to just lick that incredibly private hole, she gave it about a minute before she pulled back again, and further teased Courtney by just staring at the other girl's ass hole, now wet with her saliva. That had the bonus of making it even better than before, which was really saying something, because Yolanda couldn't have ever imagined herself being fascinated by such a thing, but she was. She just couldn't help it, as Stargirl just had the cutest little back door, which at times like this seemed designed to be licked. And teased. And fucked. And just... violated as much, and in as many ways, as possible.</p>
<p>Something which would happen again soon, Yolanda promised herself that, but for now, she had to concentrate on making that fuck hole feel better by returning to massaging it with her tongue. Which she did, albeit after spitting on it, to make the rim job even nastier, which was really saying something. Besides, this way, she could rub that saliva in with her tongue. Something she did over, and over, and over again, while really picking up the pace of the licking. She also swirled her tongue all around that back door, instead of just up and down. Hell, she even tried pushing it inside again, and Yolanda swore that she got much further than before. And if that was true, she had a pretty good idea of why, which again made her blush furiously.</p>
<p>Despite the embarrassment she felt, a twisted part of Yolanda like the idea of Courtney being loose back there because of how hard she had butt fucked her. Maybe so hard, that the other girl would never truly recover. Or maybe she would just make sure she never truly recovered. Fuck Courtney Whitmore in the ass over, and over, and over again, so that the poor girl could never, ever sit down properly. And oh, maybe she could get Stargirl to wear a butt-plug everywhere she went, even out on patrol, so that her ass hole would never truly close. That she would be a loose little anal whore forever. Yolanda's loose little anal whore, who just couldn't get enough of having her perfect little bubble butt played with.</p>
<p>Those thoughts should have disgusted Yolanda, and to some extent they did. Just not as much as they excited her. Oh God, what had Courtney Whitmore done to her? And how had she ended up here, in the back row of the public library, doing this to another girl's ass? Oh God, this was so wrong, although so fucking hot. But it wasn't enough. Yolanda wanted more. Oh God, she wished she had her strap-on, and was extremely tempted to run home and get it. Then again, maybe there was something else she could shove up Courtney Whitmore's perfect little bubble butt? Like a book, maybe? It wouldn't be enough, but then again, neither would be a whole book case. But then, Yolanda had other, more practical ideas.</p>
<p>Courtney suddenly found herself flashing back to having her back hole and back passage widely stretched and filled with big dick as it was entered by something much smaller, and wetter. Of course, there was definitely something to be said for a tongue, especially as Yolanda seemed to be naturally good at using it, but it couldn't quite compare to the feeling of something pounding her so deeply, in the place which she never thought she'd be pounded before meeting this girl. Touching places inside of her she hadn't known could feel good. But they had. Yolanda had made them feel amazing, and if Courtney concentrated real hard, it was almost like she was being butt fucked with that strap-on again.</p>
<p>Unfortunately she couldn't really concentrate on that wonderful thought, and had to fight herself from closing her eyes and just enjoying the ride, because she had to focus on their surroundings to prevent them from getting caught. Because there could be no doubt that Yolanda's attention was 100% on what she was doing, given that the other female superhero gave her what had to be the longest, most thorough rim job, like ever. Which got really, really close to making her cum, and if it had lasted any longer than it did, it might have just succeeded. However, the girls had pushed their luck enough for one day, and at that point Courtney was beyond tired of waiting for her orgasm.</p>
<p>So Courtney cautiously removed the hand from her mouth, and then moaned as softly as possible, "More, mmmmmmmm fuck, more! Make me, ah fuck, make me cum, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmm, make me fucking cum! Please? Oh my God, please Yolanda, fuck me! Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me hard! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Oh God! I don't care how. Do whatever you need to do, just ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, fuck me, fuck me, fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeee, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooddddddddddddd!"</p>
<p>Thankfully it wasn't long before Yolanda gave her what she wanted, and maybe even what she needed. And even though it was just pressing her fingertips against Courtney's needy little pussy and rubbing it gently, it was enough to make Courtney quickly place her hand over her mouth again. She would have probably been too lost in pleasure anyway to really be coherent. Also, she was nearly wet enough, given that once again they were having sex in public. Which was why Courtney really, really needed to keep a lookout, but at that point, she just couldn't help herself. Her eyes closed and the other hand went around her mouth, preparing for the inevitable, while she pushed her butt more firmly back against the other girl's knowing tongue and fingertips.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Yolanda eventually started pushing a finger into Courtney's aching pussy, 'Kitty' causing 'Twinkle' to cry out loudly into her hands, which sounded deafening in the otherwise quiet room. Thankfully that wasn't enough for Yolanda, and she slowly but surely buried that finger inside of Courtney, and then fucked her with it. Another girl pumped her finger in and out of her twat, more or less at the same pace that she tongue fucked her butt. Oh God, it was heaven. More importantly, it was more than enough to make Courtney cum. Like, a lot. She wasn't even sure when it started, but that didn't matter. No, all that mattered was that she was getting the attention she craved. Or at least, some version of it.</p>
<p>Yolanda loved making Courtney Whitmore cum for her. It was truly becoming her favourite thing in the world, maybe especially in a public place like this. Because the reality would be unbearable, but for this brief moment, just the idea of someone discovering her like this was enough to almost make her cum. Especially as she wasn't just making out with another girl, she was making out with a girl's butt hole, her face buried in between those meaty cheeks, and having her slamming in and out of her. Oh God, it made Yolanda want to reach down, and give herself the same treatment, at least when it came to the fingering. But no, she wanted to use every ounce of energy to make her precious Courtney cum as much as possible.</p>
<p>As always, Yolanda could take pride in the fact that she did just that. Oh yes, her precious Courtney Whitmore, AKA Stargirl, came over and over again, just from a finger in her twat, and a tongue up her butt. Of course, just to make sure she got more than one orgasm out of the other girl, Yolanda was sure to add a second finger, and even later a third, while she used her thumb to rub Courtney's clit. She also eventually replaced her tongue with a finger from her other hand, briefly sucking on it, so it would be nice and wet, before pushing it inside that back door, treating this little slut to double penetration, which unsurprisingly, really set her off like a rocket. Which was enough to make Yolanda think about using toys on her secret girlfriend again.</p>
<p>Pacifically, two handheld toys, so that she could really give these two hot little fuck holes the double pounding they deserved. Of course, first she would have to officially take Courtney Whitmore's virginity, something she found herself hoping that she would do real soon. In the meantime, she could definitely be satisfied with using a toy on the back door, while fingering the front door. DP her girl that way. Because she wasn't sharing Courtney with anyone, that was for sure. No, Courtney Whitmore was hers. All hers. Stargirl belonged to the new Wildcat, something Yolanda made crystal clear by making her girl cum for her on a regular basis. It was something that Yolanda wished she could do forever, but sadly she couldn't, especially in the way she currently was.</p>
<p>Something she had forgotten for a while, but then the bell rang, informing her that it was the end of the study session they had, and they had to get to their next class. It also meant that the students would be moving around, perhaps even heading in this direction, meaning that she really needed to put a stop to this. However, she just couldn't resist bringing Courtney slowly down from her high, and even when she finally pulled her fingers all the way out, she couldn't resist sucking them clean. Yolanda's eyelids fluttering closed, as she lingered her lips on those fingers, moaning happily. Then she pulled Courtney's pants and panties up, secure them tightly, then slowly stood up, and gave her girl a firm look.</p>
<p>"We need to go, Court." Yolanda said softly, but firmly.</p>
<p>"Not yet." Courtney grinned immediately, "We need to make you cum first."</p>
<p>"There isn't time." Yolanda insisted.</p>
<p>"There's always time to make you cum." Courtney countered, with a wicked grin, while flipping their positions.</p>
<p>Yolanda opened her mouth to protest, but she was silenced by Courtney's lips crashing against her own, and whenever that happened she was helpless to resist. Especially now, because as irresistible as the chance was to kiss Courtney Whitmore normally, now the incredibly hot blonde was tasting her perfect little bubble butt on the brunette's lips and tongue, and even inside of her mouth. Oh yes, that wicked little tongue probe deep into Yolanda's mouth, and for once Wildcat completely gave up control to Stargirl. Something that the usually submissive blonde took full advantage of, by pressing their bodies firmly together, and then grinding up against the brunette while continuing the passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Honestly Yolanda was so wound up at this point that rubbing alone could have probably made her cum, given enough time. Thankfully, instead of relying on that, Courtney slipped a hand in between their bodies, pushing it straight into Yolanda's panties. She then felt Courtney grinning against her lips, while she discovered just how wet and, and almost certainly ruined, those panties were. Which made the poor brunette blush with embarrassment, although that feeling was fleeting, as one girl started to rub the other's pussy, first through the ruined fabric of her panties, and then pushing them aside so they could have the added benefit of skin on skin.</p>
<p>That really had Yolanda moaning loudly into Courtney's mouth. She had been moaning, whimpering and gasping before, probably a lot, but she hadn't really been aware of it. After her panties were pushed aside, she became extremely aware of it, especially when the other girl broke the kiss, and move back to stare into her eyes with a wicked grin on her face. That grin telegraphed what was going to happen next, which was no doubt the whole point, as it gave Yolanda just enough time to cover her mouth before a finger was shoved inside her needy little cunt. Which, for better or for worse, that didn't make her cum. At least not right away. No, for that, Courtney needed to pick up her game. Something that she was only too happy to do.</p>
<p>It was hard to tell whether Yolanda was holding back out of instinct at this point, or whether Courtney was trying to drag this out to make it better for her, or just because she was in a playful mood. Whatever the case, it lasted way longer than it should do, considering just how long they had been here, and they were already late for their next class. However, Yolanda just couldn't risk saying anything, as she didn't trust her own voice right now. Hell, she had been way too loud, as it was. Luckily, the blonde did eventually take pity on her, not only adding an extra finger, but using her thumb to rub the brunette's clit, which was more than enough to send her over the edge.</p>
<p>Courtney loved staring into Yolanda's eyes as she came. Selfishly, she kind of wished that the other girl's fingers were inside of her as well, so they could be cumming at the same time, but mostly it was be just to enhance the romance between them. Overall, she definitely liked being in this position. Totally. Okay, being in control kind of felt wrong for her, but if it meant making sure her girlfriend came, that was a small sacrifice to pay. And there was definitely something to be said for the feeling of another girl's pussy quivering around her fingers, and covering them in delicious girl cum. Oh God, it was a wonderful feeling, but it also made her mouth water, and feel very jealous of those fingers.</p>
<p>So much so that eventually she dropped to her knees, and replaced these fingers with her cum hungry mouth. Well, she had a little bit of transition, first wrapping her lips around Yolanda's clit, and then switching between licking and sucking it real hard, while still hammering that hot little fuck hole with her fingers. But in a way, that was even worse for her, or better, as the case maybe, as it resulted in her inevitably tasting the other girl's cum. After that she had no choice but to pull out her fingers, and glue her lips back to that tasty treat. Oh yes, she wrapped her lips around that entrance, and sucked out as much cum as she could, before ramming her tongue inside it, and using it to fuck some more yummy liquid out of Yolanda.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, given everything they had been through, she wasn't waiting long, and soon Courtney was once again swallowing a fresh batch of Yolanda Montez's girl cum. Normally this process was repeated as many times as they could stand, but all too soon Courtney found herself being pushed away from that tasty treat. For a few long seconds she resisted, but then she realized what she was doing, and well, no means no. So, she reluctantly pulled away, and admired her handiwork. She wasn't sure when it happened exactly, but Yolanda's pants and panties were down around her knees, something she had probably done during her lust fuelled haze. More importantly, Wildcat was looking thoroughly dishevelled, and well fucked, making Stargirl feel very proud of herself.</p>
<p>It was more than likely she had a similar look on her face, given the way that Yolanda blushed at her. Especially because her face was probably once again covered in girl cum, marking her as the little pussy slut she was. And more importantly, Yolanda Montez's pussy slut. Something that the other girl was probably thinking, given the way that she was blushing. Then Courtney gave her another reason to blush, by popping the fingers which had recently been inside her pussy into her mouth, the mischievous blonde closing her eyes and moaning loudly and happily as she tasted the brunette's girl cum. Something she savoured for a few long seconds, before she heard the tell-tale signs of someone coming. Thinking on her feet, she grabbed the nearest book, while thankfully Yolanda had the presence of mind of pulling up her pants and panties.</p>
<p>"Got it!" Courtney announced, holding the book up to Yolanda, as newcomers came around the corner, and frowned at them in confusion.</p>
<p>"Great, let's go." Yolanda blushed, before the two girls dashed to the class they were already late for.</p>
<p>"That was close." Courtney breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the door.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh." Yolanda hummed sceptically, trying not to the notice odd looks they were getting. Even though she had to admit, that these looks, and being late, was kind of worth it for that experience.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>